Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit
by Artemis Area
Summary: Quand un sens est privé d'utilisation, les autres se développent exagérément. Ce n'est pas qu'il était retardé, timide ou muet. On lui avait simplement fortement suggéré de se montrer idiot. Après tout, que pouvait-il espérer devenir à part alcoolique? Non, ils ne comprenaient rien. La connaissance c'est le pouvoir... Le pouvoir c'est la Liberté. Prologue en Ligne ;p
1. Prologue

_**Titre:**__** Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit...**_

_**Auteur:**_ Artémis Area

_**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, et je ne compte toucher aucune rétribution quelqu'elle soit sur ce petit bout de mon cerveau malade ;p

_**Note de l'auteur:**_ Bonjour tout le monde!

A force de lire des fanfictions toutes plus géniales les unes que les autres, mon cerveau a commencé à voir ses propres scénarios...

En voici un des fruits.

Si je poste ici c'est avant tout pour me vider le cerveau et me faire plaisir. Si vous souhaitez laisser des reviews, libre à vous! Je les prendrais en compte, je répondrais dans la mesure du possible, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire. Donc les reviews genre "c'est nul. Point" non merci, dites moi ce qui est nul ;p

De plus je n'ai pas de béta donc, si vous voyez des fautes dites-le moi. Si quelqu'un veut être béta, c'est bien venu.

En espérant que ça vous plaise!

* * *

**Prologue :**

(quelques années plus tard)

[...]

_Non, Monsieur le Directeur. Je crois que vous ne mesurez pas l'étendue de ce que je vous rapporte. Alors, maintenant, écoutez-moi attentivement car je ne me répéterai plus. Jamais, vous m'entendez ! Jamais, je ne retournerai chez les Dursleys. Et si vous ne faites pas ce qu'il faut pour, si vous vous opposez à moi… alors vous commencerez juste à goûter à tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre, développer et aiguiser grâce à eux. A présent, vous avez toutes les cartes en main et, un peu plus de 5 mois pour régler le problème. Avec toute votre « influence », vous pourrez bien faire ceci. Bon appétit Monsieur le Directeur.

Sous ses yeux plus que confus, il fit demi-tour avec une envolée de cape digne de ses meilleurs jours. Comment ce gosse avait-il pu être réparti à Gryffindor, il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il était d'ors et déjà un Slytherin honoraire et ce, l'avait-il oublié pour quelques mois, depuis sa naissance. Il était temps de montrer ce qu'il était vraiment. Après tout, la Grande Salle n'était plus à une révélation près en cette rentrée des vacances de Noël.

_Monsieur Potter, attendez-moi je vous prie. Il est apparemment temps que j'assume ce pour quoi j'ai signé il y a maintenant un peu plus de onze ans. Après tout, quel parrain ferais-je si je ne vous inculquais pas les règles basiques de duel après votre petite représentation d'aujourd'hui. Veuillez me suivre. Il y a plus à discuter que ce que vous pouvez vous imaginer.

Et, c'est sous les regards incrédules des petits sorciers de la communauté anglaise et de leurs professeurs que sortirent les deux êtres les plus charismatiques que cette école ait comptés. Les explications avaient bien trop longtemps été retardées.

* * *

(De nos jours)

La cloche venait de sonner depuis quelques secondes à peine que, ce gros lourdaud de Dudley se levait en prenant sa boîte à gouter (digne d'un repas 4 personnes si vous vouliez mon avis). Il me fit un petit sourire narquois ... qui s'agrandit considérablement, plissant les bourrelets sous son menton, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de notre institutrice :

_Potter, puisque vous êtes, encore une fois, tellement feignant pour faire les devoirs demandés, nous allons continuer dans nos bonnes vieilles habitudes. Rangez les livres de la bibliothèque et faites les exercices de la page 394 de votre manuel de mathématiques. Bien les enfants, allez déjeuner, et ne trainez pas dans les couloirs !

En soupirant, mais intérieurement satisfait (S'ils savaient...), je me dirigeais en trainant des pieds vers le fond de la classe, mes affaires sous le bras. Evidemment, ces vieilles habitudes ne pouvaient que continuer par un croche-pied, et mes affaires étalées sur le sol. Pourquoi ne pas soulever le pied au bon moment ?Et bien, ce ne serait certainement plus drôle, et toute cette comédie arrêterait d'être si bon enfant ...

_Alors Potter, incapable de faire ses devoirs ? C'est tellement nul de ta part, encore un repas de sauté. Enfin, c'est pas comme si tu méritais de manger après tout. Travaille bien fainéant ! Dis-toi que c'est un simple entrainement pour ce soir !

Partant dans un rire qui se voulait cruel, mais tellement ridicule, mon cousin s'éloigna rejoindre ses amis. L'institutrice, Ms Morgan, ferma la porte sur les derniers élèves après un dernier regard sévère. Le bruit de la clé dans la serrure annonça ma liberté.

D'un claquement de doigts, les livres étaient triés et rangés à leur place. Bien, ces exercices de maths maintenant, et d'ici 1/4h je pourrai reprendre ce livre sur l'Histoire, égaré derrière la bibliothèque. Après tout, les grecs et les égyptiens étaient bien plus avancés que ces pathétiques additions et soustractions.

A moi la connaissance ! « Le savoir c'est le pouvoir » pour certains. Mais c'est tellement réducteur.

Le pouvoir... c'est la liberté, c'est s'évader de cet environnement destructeur. C'est pouvoir briser ses chaines, oublier qu'un jour on a été esclave...

* * *

23/06/2013

Artemis Area


	2. Savoir le Passé

_**Titre:**__** Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit...**_

_**Auteur:**_ Artémis Area

_**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, et je ne compte toucher aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit sur ce petit bout de mon cerveau malade ;p

_**Note de l'auteur:** _Amis du jour Bonjour, Amis du soir Bonsoir!

Voici le premier chapitre, même s'il plante juste le décor, l'action arrive dans le chapitre suivant ;p

Merci pour les personnes ayant mis l'histoire en alerte. Je ne maitrise pas encore bien le site, mais il me semble pouvoir dire merci à Yetyet, Severine32 et Kaizokou Emerald Hime. En espérant que le style d'écriture continue à vous plaire!

Merci à tous ceux passés jeter un ptit coup d'œil! à demain pour la suite! (même si les chapitres suivants risquent de ne pas venir aussi vite)

**PS:** L'histoire sera un yaoi, pour le couple j'avoue hésiter entre 2 blonds, mais Draco aura toujours sa place ici. Je ne sais pas comment faire avec le site, mais ce sera aussi un Snack.

**PPS:** Il y a eu quelques modifications sur le prologue, mais seulement de mise en page ;p

* * *

**Chap**** 1 :**** Savoir le Passé pour voir l'Avenir**

Depuis le fin fond de ma mémoire, la seule évolution dans mon rituel quotidien fut le jour où Mrs Polkiss, la mère de Piers, le meilleur ami de Dudley depuis leur entrée au jardin d'enfant, vint prendre le thé en cette belle après-midi de Mai.

Je savais que j'allais avoir 5ans car l'anniversaire de Dudley était dans un petit mois et, la course aux cadeaux avait débuté. Ayant le même âge, c'était affligeant que je ne puisse pas réaliser correctement le mélange d'essence pour la tondeuse quand Dudley connaissait tout son alphabet et les nombres jusqu'à 20, par cœur!

J'étais dans le jardin, m'occupant de désherber, encore, le jardin en vue du futur concours dans le quartier. A défaut d'être assez sociale et sain mentalement pour m'adapter à la maternelle, il fallait au moins m'occuper et, que je puisse savoir gagner mon pain plus tard, quand j'aurais arrêté mes études par fainéantise et idiotie. _C'est fou les détails qui se gravent dans votre mémoire quand ils sont répétés 10 fois à la journée._

Ma Tante et Mrs Polkiss discouraient sur leur emploi du temps plus rempli de jour en jour et, de leur multiples rendez-vous à honorer, quand une phrase attira mon attention:

_ Dis-moi Pétunia, je viens d'inscrire Piers à l'école primaire et, il m'est venu à l'esprit que peut-être se retrouveraient-ils ensemble avec Dudley. Une facilité pour faire leurs devoirs et réviser leurs leçons. Mais, qu'en est-il de ton neveu? Pensez-vous qu'il aura suffisamment mûri pour se comporter sagement dans une classe et ne pas interrompre les cours avec son problème de concentration?

_ Je ne te cacherai pas que c'est le souci qui nous préoccupe le plus en ce moment. Nous ne savons pas si les exercices que nous lui faisons faire tous les jours auront suffi. Mais nous devrons bien tenter. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer d'attirer l'attention des services compétents sur son handicap. Nous sommes sa dernière famille. Il est de mon devoir de m'occuper de lui. D'en faire un honnête garçon. Surtout avec ses antécédents familiaux. Ma sœur ne nous avait pas laissé l'aider, je ne peux pas laisser mon neveu subir un manque d'attention d'un personnel hospitalier en sous-effectif ou pire, sous qualifié. Il ira, nous en discuterons avec la Directrice, pour qu'elle ne soit pas étonnée d'un manque d'intérêt et d'assiduité. De la différence si flagrante entre mon fils et son cousin.

_ Je ne sais pas comment vous trouvez la force et, le temps de vous préoccuper autant du garçon. Devoir toujours l'occuper et le surveiller pour ne pas qu'il se blesse ou détruise la maison... Tu es une sainte Pét! Bien, je vais devoir y aller. Roberto a bien voulu me prendre entre deux rendez-vous pour rafraichir un peu ma coupe de cheveux. Cette chaleur et ce soleil ne leur réussissent pas!

(Pétunia) _ Bien sûr ma chère, bien sûr! N'hésite pas à revenir pour que je te fasse goûter à mes fameux cookies aux noix de macadamia. J'ai pu en recevoir des fraiches dernièrement, je ferai une fournée ce weekend.

(Mme P.) _ Bien, bon courage pour les inscriptions, et préviens-moi si tu as besoin d'aide pour l'anniversaire de ton fiston! Bonne journée ma chère amie!

Puisque le thé des hypocrites s'était achevé, le silence reprit ses droits sur mon petit carré de terre. Le gazouillis des oiseux était la musique qui me permettait de réfléchir à cette nouvelle perspective. Un peu de liberté s'offrirait à moi d'ici quelques mois, avec à la clé, les meilleures des armes.

Ne vous laissez pas abuser par les discours de ma Tante. Je n'avais pas plus de problèmes de concentration que Dudley de dents saines. Mais que voulez-vous, m'envoyer à la maternelle signifiait des mains en moins pour le ménage, le jardinage et la cuisine.

Pour éviter les ragots, pour conserver l'apparence de leur vie si normale, il avait fallu expliquer le pourquoi de l'arrivée d'un neveu un matin de Novembre. La seule fois où j'ai posé une question, on m'a répondu que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, que c'était bien fait pour eux puisqu'ils étaient des monstres alcooliques et, que c'était dommage que je ne m'en sois tiré qu'avec une simple cicatrice en forme d'éclair vert sur le front.

_Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, jamais tu ne deviendras aussi détestable que tes parents! Maintenant tais-toi, sois un gentil garçon et va récurer les toilettes de l'étage!_

C'est pour cela que j'appris tout ce qu'il fallait pour tenir une maison correctement, car une belle vie commence par un beau logis et une belle table. A tout juste 5 ans, j'étais donc devenu un véritable cordon bleu et une vraie fée du plumeau. Il faut dire que je m'entrainais depuis mes 3ans. Mais pour être un homme, un vrai, à 4 ans on m'apprît à différencier les fleurs, les mauvaises herbes, les différents outils et, les différents dosages pour les traitements.

Je découvris les lettres et les chiffres. Alternant entre livres de cuisine et manuels d'utilisation, j'appris à déchiffrer les consonances de la langue Anglaise, j'appris les fractions et à lire le calendrier pour les plantations. Cette famille étant à la pointe de la vie saine, j'appris à agencer les fleurs et autres herbes aromatiques au milieu du potager pour manger bio... et économiser en insecticides. Ma tante était sûre de remporter pour la deuxième fois consécutive le prix du plus beau jardin du voisinage.

Alors certes, je n'allais pas aux jardins d'enfants, et je paraissais pour beaucoup asociale. Mais, j'avais appris très vite à me tenir éloigné de ma brute de cousin et, à absorber tout le savoir possible.

Moi qu'on n'osait pas sortir, qu'on enfermait dans mon placard à la moindre visite prétextant une santé fragile, on allait me laisser aller dans l'antre du savoir! Evidemment, le soir même les règles tombèrent à chaque coup pour mieux les graver.

**_Ne pas parler aux inconnus._**

**_Ne pas parler de ce qu'il se passe à la maison._**

**_Ne pas être ingrat. _**_Et trouver le temps de continuer à faire ses tâches ménagères pour compenser l'achat de fournitures._

**_Ne pas parler de ses corrections. _**_Les gens n'ont pas besoin de savoir à quel point tu es pathétique._

**_Ne pas humilier ce pauvre chou de Dudley._**_ Déjà qu'il va devoir te supporter à longueur de journée._

Bref, en 3 mois, je connaissais les règles par cœur, _à la cicatrice près._

L'institutrice et la Directrice étaient prévenues de mon impertinence, de ma fainéantise et, de ma souillonnerie. Le matin, j'appris à me lever un peu plus tôt pour avoir le temps de m'occuper du jardin avant de faire le petit déjeuner. Le soir, après avoir aidé Dudley dans ses devoirs, _après une journée de classe son poignet le faisant souffrir_, je récurais salle de bains et toilettes, passais l'aspirateur avant que mon oncle n'arrive, et préparais le repas. Le weekend servant à toutes les autres taches que je ne pouvais faire en semaine.

Bien sûr les accidents arrivaient, la fatigue aidant. Une assiette qui tombe, un réveil oublié et trop peu de temps pour le désherbage, un vêtement qui déteint dans la machine de blanc ou le fer-à-repasser qui brûle la chemise préférée de mon Oncle. Mais à force d'_attentions_ de ce même Oncle, ou de ma tendre Tante, je finis par avoir tellement peur que des phénomènes étranges survenaient dans ces situations. Je fermais les yeux tellement forts que, une fois ouverts, je voyais des étoiles durant quelques secondes. Mais, les yeux grands ouverts, je ne pouvais qu'observer l'assiette intacte sur le carrelage, les mauvaises herbes en tas dans un coin du jardin, le linge propre et parfaitement plié dans la bassine.

Au début, je croyais rêver. Puis, j'ai eu l'idiotie de dire à ma Tante que l'assiette s'était réparée _comme par Magie_. J'appris ce jour-là que le mot était _tabou, monstrueux_. Je compris ce jour-là pourquoi, pour ma famille si normale, j'étais un _monstre._

La **_Magie_**. Ce don merveilleux qui m'évitât bien des punitions. Pour mon moi de 5ans, c'était mon trésor de pirate, mon secret que personne ne pouvait me prendre. Pour mon moi de 6ans, c'était un outil bien utile lorsque j'étais trop fatigué pour finir mes corvées en temps et en heure.

Aujourd'hui, à 10ans, c'est une de mes armes. Celle qui me donne le temps, la sécurité et l'énergie de développer les autres. Ma culture. Mon corps. Ma logique.

Mon Oncle et ma Tante ne jurent que par les diners mondains et la bonne bourgeoisie. Pour évoluer dans ce milieu, il faut savoir discourir. Pour discourir, être écouté, il faut de la Culture, savoir de quoi parler pour captiver les foules.

Mon cousin Dudley, et sa bande se font respecter dans tout le voisinage à coup de poings et de courses folles. Après des heures de "chasse au Harry", je pensais pouvoir participer aux J.O. . Après les coups de poings et les coups de pieds, j'avais des abdos en béton. A force de monter aux arbres pour échapper à ces petites frappes et, au chien de Tante Marge, mes bras pouvaient soulever de la fonte.

Les institutrices et la Directrice de l'école primaire étaient tellement aveuglées par les dons et les bonnes paroles des Dursleys, que les bleus étaient forcément dus à mon tempérament casse-cou. L'oubli systématique de mes devoirs, mon caractère de feignant. Mon manque d'ami et mon isolation dans la cour de l'école, ma sauvagerie. Pourtant, je répondais toujours juste aux questions à l'orale. Mais mes écrits étaient truffés de fautes, incomplets. Pourquoi me donner à fond quand mon cousin échangeait nos devoirs le plus souvent possible. Pourquoi rogner sur mon temps de sommeil déjà si court pour faire des devoirs, quand ça me permettait de rester le midi dans la classe, à l'abri de mon cousin et de sa bande. Non, développer une logique et une analyse imparable était la meilleure des armes pour moi.

Je faisais tout pour que plus tard, je puisse m'évader de cette prison. Et peut-être pourrais-je trouver d'autres magiciens, des gens qui m'apprendront comment développer mes dons. Des gens qui pourraient, peut-être, confirmer que mes parents étaient monstrueux de par la _Magie_ et non l'_alcoolisme_. Des gens, qui ne briseraient pas mes derniers espoirs.

* * *

24/06/2013

Artemis Area


	3. L'érudition, c'est la mémoire

**Titre:****Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit...**

**Auteur: **Artémis Area

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, et je ne compte toucher aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit sur ce petit bout de mon cerveau malade ;p

**Note de l'auteur**: Bonjour, Bonjour!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Au vue de la longueur, j'ai préféré couper un peu avant l'action. Pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre suivant arrivera cette nuit ou demain midi au plus tard puisqu'il est pratiquement fini de modifier. (oui j'aime beaucoup modifier mes chapitres au dernier moment -_-")

Je répondrais aux reviews par MP, ou en fin de chapitre!

Merci à Jay-Werdraght, Liarana, Catange et Kearhoor pour suivre l'histoire. Et Merci à, et bien, encore Jay-Werdraght, Kaizokou Emerald Hime et Mad'Eyes Fol'oeil pour l'avoir mise en favoris!

A bientôt!

**PS**: Le titre est une citation de Max Jacob

* * *

**Chap****2 :**** L'érudition, c'est la mémoire et la mémoire, c'est l'imagination.  
**

La cloche venait de sonner depuis quelques secondes à peine que ce gros lourdaud de Dudley se levait en prenant sa boîte à gouter (digne d'un repas 4 personnes si vous vouliez mon avis). Il me fit un petit sourire narquois ... qui s'agrandit considérablement, plissant les bourrelets sous son menton, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de notre institutrice :

__Potter_, puisque vous êtes, encore une fois, tellement feignant pour faire les devoirs demandés, nous allons continuer dans nos bonnes vieilles habitudes. Rangez les livres de la bibliothèque et faites les exercices de la page 394 de votre manuel de mathématiques. Bien les enfants, allez déjeuner, et ne trainez pas dans les couloirs !

En soupirant, mais intérieurement satisfait (_S'ils savaient_...), je me dirigeais en trainant des pieds vers le fond de la classe, mes affaires sous le bras. Evidemment, ces _vieilles habitudes_ ne pouvaient que continuer par un croche pied, et mes affaires étalées sur le sol. Pourquoi ne pas soulever le pied au bon moment ?Et bien, ce ne serait certainement plus drôle, et toute cette comédie arrêterait d'être si _bon enfant _...

_Alors _Potter_, incapable de faire ses devoirs ? C'est tellement nul de ta part, encore un repas de sauté. Enfin, c'est pas comme si tu méritais de manger après tout. Travaille bien fainéant ! Dit toi que c'est un simple entrainement pour ce soir !

Partant dans un rire qui se voulait cruel, mais tellement ridicule, mon cousin s'éloigna rejoindre ses _amis_. L'institutrice, Ms Morgan, ferma la porte sur les derniers élèves après un dernier regard sévère. Le bruit de la clé dans la serrure annonça ma liberté.

D'un claquement de doigts, les livres étaient triés et rangés à leur place. Bien, ces exercices de maths maintenant, et d'ici 1/4h je pourrais reprendre ce livre sur l'Histoire égaré derrière la bibliothèque. Après tout, les grecs et les égyptiens étaient bien plus avancés que ces pathétiques additions et soustractions.

Pendant que mes doigts jouaient avec les nombres, j'essayais de me remémorer comment j'en étais arrivé à me réfugier dans ma classe pour échapper au monde.

A la rentrée de mes 5ans, je me retrouvais dans la classe de mon cousin et de sa bande. Miss Andrew était stricte mais douce. Je consolidais mes bases rapidement, et m'ennuyais tout aussi rapidement.

S'en rendant compte, elle commença à me donner des exercices supplémentaires. Que je ne pouvais faire qu'en classe. Un midi, elle me demanda de rester pour discuter de mes devoirs. Elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi je ne faisais pas mon travail à la maison, et demandais du travail supplémentaire en classe. Je lui répondis, comme on me l'avait appris, que je ne voulais pas m'embêter avec ça le soir, le temps d'école était déjà suffisamment long. Évidemment, l'insolence fut punie par des devoirs à faire le midi, et ranger la bibliothèque. Ainsi, si je préférais jouer le soir, je n'avais pas besoin de m'amuser le midi.

Ce fut une libération. Plus de Dudley pour prendre ma barre de céréales du midi. Plus de Piers qui me frappe pendant que mon cousin se goinfre et que Dennis, Malcom et Gordon me tiennent.

Le premier jour, je m'inquiétais d'être surpris à ne rien faire et je fis durer mes exercices le plus longtemps possible. Au bout d'une semaine, je pris le risque de lire un petit livre d'images. Un mois plus tard, je m'entrainais à faire l'éviter les petits objets.

Quand je vois ce que je peux faire de mes pouvoirs aujourd'hui, j'en remercie encore Miss Andrew et son aveuglement.

Après les deux ans de Key Stage 1, nous passions dans la classe de Ms Robert. Elle me donna un sursis d'une semaine. Puis appliqua la même règle que Miss Andrew, à mon plus grand soulagement. Les bibliothèques des classes de Key Stage 2 étaient bien mieux fournies. Théâtre, Histoire, Géographie, Mathématiques, Anglais, Français et Espagnol.

Au bout de deux ans, Ms Morgan reprit la place. Apparemment, Ms Robert n'avait pas supporté une petite coloration bleue dans sa magnifique choucroute capillaire.

Après cet épisode, je pris sur moi de canaliser mes émotions. Je ne voulais pas que mes pouvoirs soient connus, et qu'on se serve de moi comme d'une arme ou d'un jouet. Ce fut assez simple, mon masque était prêt depuis mes 4ans, il ne restait qu'à dompter le volcan intérieur.

Changeant de classe, nous changeâmes de bibliothèque. Un paradis pour moi qui avait déjà commencé à relire la moitié des œuvres de la classe de Ms Robert.

J'avais de plus en plus de temps pour maitriser mes dons. Un jour, durant une "chasse au Harry", je me téléportais sur le toit de la cantine. Le temps de comprendre le phénomène, le gardien était arrivé. Inutile de préciser que je ne sortis plus de mon placard pendant une semaine.

Le temps de me remettre de ma frayeur... _et de mes blessures._

Après ça, il me fallut une année entière pour travailler au maximum mes capacités. J'imaginais, je m'entraînais, je réussissais. Plus je faisais de magie, plus il était facile de parvenir à mes fins, moins j'étais fatigué après un tour.

Maintenant, j'attendais avec impatience la rentrée en secondary school du canton, avec sa bibliothèque qui devait être gigantesque.

La cloche sonne. J'ai un peu trop rêvassé. Je cache le livre d'Histoire Antique, et me replonge dans le livre d'exercice. Comme chaque fois, je vérifie avoir noté quelques erreurs, et constate qu'il reste bien 2 exercices à faire. Le mode pilotage automatique est parfait.

Ms Morgan m'ordonne de retourner à ma place, et je me plonge dans l'étude des nuages dans le ciel.

* * *

Il est 10h du matin et le jardin est parfait. Mon horloge biologique a pris l'habitude de me réveiller à 5h, ce qui est plaisant en cette chaude journée du mois de Juillet. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu travailler longtemps sous le soleil de plomb qui s'annonce.

A présent, je peux laver la voiture de mon Oncle tranquillement, un peu d'eau aidera à me rafraichir à me décrasser. Cette après-midi, je serai tranquillement à l'intérieur, au frais, pour faire le ménage. Heureusement que je peux organiser mon temps tout seul pour la liste des choses à faire.

Arrivé près de la voiture, le facteur passe et me donne le courrier.

Je le trie par destinataire, et constate une lettre pour moi. Je passe par le garage, en ayant une attitude décontractée, et cache le courrier dans mon caleçon le plus vite possible. Je tends le courrier à ma Tante, qui me remercie d'un _Retourne travailler_ _fainéant!_

A la fin de la journée, après avoir chapardé quelques restes de pommes de terre et de carottes, je m'installe confortablement dans mon placard. Enfin, aussi confortablement que possible avec ma couverture de naissance, un matelas de 70x120 et, une famille d'araignées à ne pas écraser pour éviter les moustiques.

Je regarde pensivement l'enveloppe, ne comprenant pas comment quelqu'un de sensé peut se permettre de m'écrire à l'adresse de mon placard et, ne pas venir me chercher.

Peut-être que, finalement, c'est moi qui idéalise le monde extérieur.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe pour en sortir des feuilles ressemblant étrangement à du parchemin digne du temps de Merlin.

Merlin... j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Surtout ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas ameuter la troupe échappée du zoo qui me sert de famille. Qu'Est-ce que tout ça signifie? Il y a des gens, _comme moi,_ qui vont dans une école _spécialisée _et, qui m'invitent, _moi,_ à venir dans leur école spécialisée. Ils savent. _Ils savent_, et me propose de venir. _Ils savent_, et ne viennent pas me chercher... comme si c'était normal...

Je pense que j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. Définitivement plus. Ce n'est pas possible. Qu'on fait mes parents pour que je me retrouve dans cette situation? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute?

Non. Non, non, non, non, non. J'ai lu un livre là-dessus.

Ce n'est jamais la faute de l'enfant. Et quoiqu'on puisse en dire. Je suis un enfant. Tout du moins, je l'étais encore quand tout ça a commencé. Je ne les laisserai pas m'ôter mes convictions. Ils me proposent de réaliser une partie de mon rêve, de m'en donner les moyens. Alors j'irai, mais qu'ils prennent garde. Je ne suis plus un petit agneau.

Avant de m'endormir, je me permets de relire une nouvelle fois la lettre. Et j'observe quelques instants le second document. Si je ne connaissais pas mes dons, je jurerais que c'est un bon canular.

Mais ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus aussi naïf.

**_COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_**  
**_Directeur_** _: AlbusDumbledore_  
_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_  
_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

**_Cher Mr Potter,_**  
_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._  
_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er_ _septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._  
_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._  
**_MinervaMcGonagall_**  
**_Directrice-adjointe_**

Au vu de l'adresse sur l'enveloppe, je veux bien croire que ses sentiments soient _distingués !_

Le second document ressemble à la liste de fournitures du parfait petit sorcier !

**COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD** **- ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**  
**Uniforme**  
Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :  
1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)  
Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

_Est-ce que l'on doit vraiment porter que du noir ? Plus caricatural tu meures !_

**Livres et manuels**  
Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :  
_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_ (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette  
_Histoire de la magie_, de BathildaTourdesac  
_Magie théorique_, de Adalbert Lasornette  
_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_, de Emeric G. Changé  
_Mille herbes et champignons magiques_, de PhyllidaAugirolle  
_Potions magiques_, de ArseniusBeaulitron  
_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_, de Norbert Dragonneau  
_Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_, de Quentin Jentremble.

_Est-ce que tous les sorciers ont des noms si... appropriés ? Je_ _ne suis pas potier et pourtant je m'appelle Potter !_

**Fournitures**  
1 baguette magique  
1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal  
1 télescope  
1 balance en cuivre  
Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

**IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.**

Vraiment ? Un crapaud ? Un balai ? Ça promet d'être... folklorique !

Maintenant... _un hibou_ ?! Non mais franchement ! Et je le trouve où, moi, _ce_ _hibou_, dans le Surrey, qui puisse porter une lettre à quelqu'un dans un endroit inconnu ? Et ces fournitures... où les trouve-t-on ? Non, mais franchement, ils les veulent leurs étudiants ou, c'est juste pour les faire rêver et se moquer d'eux par la suite ?!

Bon, calmons-nous, si je veux trouver une solution et, accessoirement, pouvoir dormir, je me dois de trouver une solution en étant calme et réfléchi.

Où, dans le Surrey, puis-je trouver un hibou ? Ou peut-être une chouette ? Pour qu'elle délivre le courrier, je pense pouvoir utiliser la magie, mais encore faut-il avoir un animal sous la main...

Comme souvent pour chercher dans mes souvenirs, je me plonge dans une légère transe. Un bon moyen pour pouvoir lire, dans un placard, sans livre et sans lumière. On s'occupe comme on peut. On développe ses capacités comme on peut !

Mais oui ! Ms Figg ! Avec sa vingtaine de chats, je m'étais demandé, il y a quelques années, comment réussissait-elle à apprivoiser les oiseaux dans les arbres de son jardin. Un jour où elle me gardait, elle a reçu un rouleau ...de parchemin... apporté par _un hibou_...

_Ms Figg..._

Elle savait...

Elle m'a dit ne rien pouvoir faire pour moi, que je devais être fort, et venir la voir si j'étais malade ou que j'avais des ennuis... j'avais 4ans ½.

_Elle savait,_ et n'a _rien_ fait. Ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi ma famille m'appelait _le monstre_.

...

Et bien, il est temps qu'elle m'apprenne à _jouer_ au dressage de hibou pour correspondre avec _son amie_ ou, en l'occurrence, avec ma future directrice ajointe.

* * *

Pour les reviewers!

Merci Jay-Werdraght, j'espère que la suite restera dans cet esprit!

Kearhoor, Merci pour mon Harry! Et pour les dialogues, et bien je prends notes! Des fois, quand je lis ce n'est pas clair pour moi, alors je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ce le soit pour vous sans ce début. Si ce n'est pas clair, dites le moi! Je modifierai en conséquence!

* * *

25/06/2013

Artemis Area


	4. Un chemin pavé

**Titre:****Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit...**

**Auteur: **Artémis Area

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, et je ne compte toucher aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit sur ce petit bout de mon cerveau malade ;p

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonsoir Bonsoir!

Voilà la suite, en espérant que vous ne soyez pas trop déçus par cette suite. Elle avance peut-être peu, mais elle donne le ton de ce que je veux comme univers.

Merci à Matsuyama, Remus J. Potter-Lupin et Paresse-Chan pour suivre cette histoire!

PS: Désolée pour le premier post pleins de fautes (enfin plus que d'habitude ;p)

* * *

**Chap 3 : Un chemin pavé de bonnes intentions  
**

Le lendemain, rituel oblige, le jardin était parfait à 10h. Par économie d'eau, le voiture de mon Oncle n'était lavée que deux fois par semaine, le Lundi et le Vendredi.

J'avais donc de l'avance sur le ménage et, à 14h30 tout mon travail était accompli, la lessive attendant demain.

J'avais donc quartier libre jusqu'à 17h30, heure à laquelle je devais préparer le diner.

Je pris donc mon petit sac dans mon placard, contenant ma lettre d'admission et ma réponse puis, je courrais chez Ms Figg, espérant échapper à une corvée supplémentaire _pour ne pas que je reste désœuvré_.

Comme chaque après-midi, Ms Figg nourrissait ses chats avec la pâtée préparée le matin même. Quand elle me vit arriver, je sus instantanément qu'elle s'y attendait. Et, le sourire triste qu'elle m'offrit me décontenança autant qu'il ranima ma rage contre ce monde qui croyait que la chambre d'un enfant se devait d'être un _placard sous l'escalier_.

_Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu depuis la fin de l'école? Ca fait un moment maintenant que tu n'es pas passé. As -tu besoin de quelque chose? Veux-tu un thé? Un chocolat?

_Bonjour Ms Figg. Peut-être devrions-nous effectivement boire quelque chose. Un chocolat ne serait pas de refus.

_Bien, bien. Entrons, j'ai fait des muffins aux raisins ce matin. Il me semble bien que tu les aimes!

Traversant son salon qui sentait continuellement le choux, je me demandais comment une personne comme elle, comme moi, pouvait vivre aussi chichement. Nos pouvoirs devraient pouvoir nous aider! A moins que... peut-être était-ce comme les super-héros. Chacun son don, chacun son avantage. Il faudra se renseigner. Ne pas trop développer ses caractéristiques. Ca pourrait se révéler utile d'avoir quelques atouts.

Nous prenons place autour de la petite table de la cuisine. Ici, du côté de l'arrière cour, au milieu des arbres et des chats, impossible que des oreilles sensibles nous entendent. Prenant ma tasse de chocolat, je bois une petite gorgée, me demandant par où commencer. Peut-être les souvenirs, Ms Figg adore radoter.

_Comment va votre petite ménagerie Ms Figg? Je vois souvent vos chats se balader entre chez moi et l'école. Ils ont l'air en pleine forme!

_Ils le sont Harry, ils le sont. Mais, ils sont tellement pleins de vitalité qu'ils ont tendance à vouloir un peu trop s'amuser avec mes oiseaux!

_Oh! Comme la fois où Mistigri s'est pris d'affection pour votre pie!

_Exactement, mais c'est de pire en pire! Les moineaux ne veulent plus venir, les pigeons, j'avoue être soulagée de m'en débarrasser mais, mes belles chouettes sont de plus en plus agressives!

_En parlant de chouettes Ms Figg, je me demandais si vous pourriez m'enseigner à les dresser. Je me souviens que vous vous en serviez comme messagers quand j'étais petit, vers mes 3ans 1/2 si je me souviens bien!

Et voilà, maintenant c'est plutôt évident. Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de son chapeau original, de sa passion pour les chats, des odeurs particulières dans la cuisine. Je me déçois moi-même.

En attendant, elle repart faire du thé, surement pour se donner du temps. Devrais-je la titiller? Elle n'est plus toute jeune, mais plus que ce qu'il n'y parait! Je l'ai déjà vu faire des cabrioles plutôt étonnantes.

_Ms Figg, si vous m'expliquiez? Il me semblait que je pouvais venir vous voir pour n'importe quoi. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce que tout cela signifie. J'ai aussi besoin d'informations sur les lieux où peuvent se trouver des _chaudrons_, des gants en cuir de _Dragon_ ou encore, une _baguette magique_!

Évidemment, la manipulation a toujours été utile dans ces circonstances. Pouvoir lire un peu, éviter les corvées, ou ne serait-ce que remplir un peu mon estomac a toujours été un des bienfaits que procurent les visites à Ms Figg. Peut-être en suppliant un peu:

_Vous êtes la seule qui puisse m'aider, me renseigner.. me comprendre! S'il vous plait Ms Figg!

_Bien! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'en ai parlé! Je risque gros si on apprend que j'ai fait plus que ce qu'on m'a chargé de faire! Je t'aime beaucoup Harry, mais on peut nous faire du mal à tous les deux si j'en dis trop ou s'ils apprennent que tu n'es pas resté ignorant autant qu'ils le souhaitaient. Tu dois me promettre de ne jamais, jamais! faire confiance aux gens de ce monde!

C'est peut-être vrai après tout... Le monde n'est pas aussi merveilleux que je le souhaiterais. Je me dépêche de jurer, j'ai besoin de savoir à quoi m'attendre!

_Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que le monde se divise en plusieurs catégories. Le monde des moldus, les gens ordinaires, comme ton Oncle et ta Tante. Et le monde des sorciers, de la Magie. La Magie existe depuis la nuit des temps, mais seuls quelques élus ont reçu le don de s'en servir! Tu es un sorcier, Harry, tout comme tes parents. Il existe de nombreuses créatures magiques plus ou moins douées d'intelligence. Et puis, il y a les gens comme moi, les gens nés dans le monde magique sans cette petite étincelle, qui font qu'on les rejette vers le monde moldu, les Cracmols. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te parler avant, mais j'ai à peine le droit de communiquer avec ma famille, alors imagine ce qu'ils me feraient s'ils apprenaient que je t'ai parlé! Je devais seulement être là au cas où leur Survivant avait de trop gros problèmes. J'ai essayé d'être un peu plus présente, de t'offrir un refuge, mais on m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas la personne qui t'ouvrirait à la Magie!

Ca fait beaucoup de choses à comprendre, beaucoup trop peut-être, mais il y a encore trop de trous.

_Ms Figg, je vous promets que personne, personne, ne saura ce que vous avez fait pour moi, vous étiez une simple voisine un peu bizarre avec ses chats, qui me donnait un gâteau de temps en temps quand elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour désherber son jardin. Tout cela restera entre nous, mais... Qui sont ces gens qui me veulent si ignorant?

_Le Ministère, pour t'avoir sous leur coupe! Pour que personne ne puisse leur voler leur précieux Survivant! Et Dumbledore... Méfis-toi! Sous ses airs de papy gâteau, il fera tout ce qui est nécessaire pour que le monde soit conforme à son idée du plus grand bien. Même sacrifier ses plus fidèles sujets, le Bien doit dominer les Ténèbres selon sa philosophie. Ce n'est pas mauvais en soit, mais il oublie trop souvent le caractère humain de ses pions, les vies qu'il détruit. Il te manipulera s'il en a besoin, à commencer par ton sauvetage auprès de tes moldus. Je t'en pris, prend soin de toi une fois que tu seras dans leur monde! Tu es comme le petit fils que je n'ai jamais eu et...

Elle se détourne pour ouvrir la porte à ses chats. Je suis ému, mais je me sens aussi affreusement mal. Survivant? Le plus grand Bien? les Ténèbres? Dans quel monde vais-je entrer?

_Ms Figg... Vous ne vous imaginez pas le bien que votre maison a pu me faire. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi! Vraiment! Mais j'ai besoin d'un hibou, pour envoyer ma réponse à Poudlard, et j'ai aussi vraiment besoin de savoir où trouver mes fournitures.

_Bien, bien. Pompom, va me chercher Ferdinand! Tu vas voir, cet hibou est particulier de par le temps qu'il passe à bâtir sa maison! Ta lettre sera remise rapidement, et personne de l'école ne le connaît.

30s plus tard, le chat est de retour, avec sur son dos un magnifique Grand-Duc. La lettre est à peine accrochée qu'il part rejoindre le Professeur McGonagall.

_Harry, avant d'aller dans le monde magique, il faut que tu saches que pour eux tu es une célébrité. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer tous les tenants et aboutissants, mais ta cicatrice est très reconnaissables. Pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, tu devras la cacher, et te déguiser un peu j'imagine. De plus, la monnaie anglaise ne fonctionne pas dans notre monde. Tu devras faire un échange chez les gobelins. Ce sont des petits êtres qui administrent la banque du monde magique.

Quelqu'un viendra surement pour que tu puisses faire tes courses. Essayes d'avoir quelques gallions de réserve si tu veux y retourner et acheter des livres supplémentaires pour t'éduquer. Si tu as besoins de quoique ce soit après cette visite, viens me voir. Je n'y ai pas vécu longtemps mais j'ai suffisamment de bases sur le monde magique pour pouvoir t'aider un peu. Et si ta famille te pose problème, dit leur que j'ai besoin de toi car j'ai de l'arthrose qui commence à me faire souffrir! Ca devrait nous donner suffisamment de temps pour que tu t'habitues!

Enchanté par cette visite et toutes ses informations, je jette un œil sur l'horloge du four. En quelques instants je suis sur mes pieds, mon sac en main, pour dire au revoir à Ms Figg.

* * *

Ce soir-là, dans mon placard, j'essayais de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

J'avoue que les avertissements de Ms Figg tournaient dans ma tête. Je m'y attendais, vu mes pouvoirs et les réactions de ma famille, il était certain qu'ils ne m'avaient pas accueilli volontairement. On les avait donc forcés. Mais, que ce soit le Ministère, ou Dumbledore (avec tous ses titres pompeux), cela voulait dire que la justice ne m'aiderait pas. Mais je me méfierais aussi de Ms Figg. Elle aurait pu m'aider, m'informer beaucoup plus tôt après tout.

Le lendemain matin, mon rituel quotidien reprenait sans que rien ne montre qu'il y ait eu un chamboulement dans ma vie.

Cependant, à 13h, alors que je faisais la vaisselle, le monde Magique entrait dans la maison du 4 Privet Drive.

* * *

Pétunia regardait les informations avec sa tasse de thé earl grey dans les mains. Elle sursauta lorsque la sonnette retentit dans la maison. Personne ne devait venir et Dudley était déjà parti faire ses devoirs de vacances chez Piers. Qui pouvait bien venir troubler son quotidien?

Elle prit le temps de poser sa tasse sur la table basse, réajusta son tablier fleuri parfait pour toutes ménagères de moins de 50ans. Évidemment, le temps d'arriver dans l'entrée, son neveu avait déjà accueilli la personne aussi poliment qu'il le pouvait de ce qu'elle entendait.

La voix qui répondit cependant la renvoya dans des souvenirs qu'elle ne souhaitait point voir resurgir. Un quai où sa vie changea à jamais, où sa sœur l'abandonna définitivement, elle et leurs parents.

Fébrilement, elle découvrit ce géant qui l'effrayait temps adolescente. Il discutait avec son neveu comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Eux, ces monstruosités, restaient sur le pas de la porte à la vue de tous.

_Qu'Est-ce que vous faite là, vous? Et toi, retournes faire ta punition si tu veux pouvoir sortir cet après-midi!

_Mrs Dursley, je suis désolé de vous importuner mais, je viens de la part du Professeur Dumbledore. Je dois accompagner le jeune Harry pour qu'il achète ses fournitures. Nous reviendrons demain matin. Nous devons expliquer beaucoup de choses à Harry apparemment.

Harry la regardait avec tellement d'espoir et de soumission qu'elle se demanda un instant si les yeux de sa sœur avaient déjà eu cet éclat. La réalité la rattrapa vite.

_Bien sûr. Cependant, je dois donner quelques règles à Harry, il n'a pas l'habitude de sortir et de la foule. Il a tendance à devenir légèrement sauvage dans ces cas-là. Veuillez nous excuser quelques minutes.

Le prenant par le bras, elle le tira vers le fond du salon, les éloignant le plus possible du géant.

_Ecoute-moi bien, garçon! Tu ne parles pas de ce qui se passe à la maison! A personne! Tu ne te perds pas! On ne viendra pas te chercher dans ce repère de monstruosités! Et n'imagine pas un instant que ta vie ici va changer! Tu sais pourquoi tu dois travailler dur! Va, et ne nous fais pas honte!

Retournant dans l'entrée, elle regarda Harry, suivant docilement le géant, s'en aller vers la grande ville. Vers son destin. Espérant avoir éduqué le jeune garçon comme cet homme au chapeau rond lui avait fortement suggéré.

Après tout, il était de leur race. Ils devaient bien savoir comment élever un tel petit monstre. Si les corvées, les coups et les privations étaient nécessaires, ce n'est pas elle qui allait se plaindre. Son mari pouvait se défouler, son fils et elle étaient en sécurité et, les tâches ménagères étaient faites.

Peut-être devraient-ils engager une femme de ménage.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait chercher un de ces jardiniers étrangers qui avaient tant besoin d'argent. Elle ferait une bonne action.

Qu'allaient-ils manger ce soir si le monstre ne pouvait faire le repas?

Que des problèmes en perspectives avec ces monstruosités.

* * *

_Monsieur Hagrid, où allons-nous finalement? Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de me le dire tout-à-l'heure. Et, je suis assez curieux de savoir où nous pouvons trouver tous ces objets.

Nous venions de monter dans un bus qui reliait le Surrey au centre de Londres.

_Appelle-moi Hagrid, Harry! Vois-tu, il faut simplement savoir où chercher. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses et, les sortilèges peuvent être puissants.

Le bus arriva près d'une petite place à l'aspect peu invitant. Une fois descendus, Hagrid nous mena vers une ruelle presque invisible. Seuls un petit disquaire et une librairie étaient éclairés. Suivant les pas du géant, nous entrâmes dans un pub à l'aspect miteux qui se trouvait entre les deux autres boutiques.

Là, tous les regards convergèrent vers nous, me rappelant les propos de Ms Figg. Ici, j'étais connu, pour quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas encore.

_Hagrid! Tu t'installes un peu? Comme d'habitude?

_Non, non, je suis en mission aujourd'hui!

Moi qui pensais qu'il m'éviterait la cohue, j'en fus pour mes frais. Je fus présenté à toutes les personnes présentes, forcé de serrer des mains par dizaines. Cependant, voyant le temps passer, Hagrid me poussa vers le fond du pub, disant que nous étions pressés.

Appliquant son parapluie dans une séquence apparemment spécifique, le mur frémit étrangement. Et sous mes yeux curieux, une arcade se dessina, laissant libre accès sur une belle avenue sinueuse, jalonnée de boutiques aux noms et devantures plus étonnantes les unes que les autres.

_Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse Harry!

Oui, bienvenue chez moi...

* * *

RAR:

Amistosamente-vuestro: J'espère que ce sera assez sympa pour toi ;p

Matsuyama: Voilà la suite! J'aime beaucoup ce genre de fanfiction, et j'espère ne pas plagier qui que ce soit. Si ça ressemble trop à une autre fic, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;p Pour la conjugaison, j'imagine qu'il doit y en avoir des erreurs! J'essaye de faire attention mais je sens que je vais passer mon weekend avec un Bescherelle pour reprendre les quelques chapitres déjà postés. J'espère que la suite te plaira!

Rémus J. Potter-Lupin: C'est à force d'en lire, que les Harry intelligent ont colonisés mon pauvre cerveau! Je vais essayer de coller aux évènements de l'histoire, mais je ne serais pas chronologique. En espérant que ce ne soit pas "trop" comme dans certaines fictions. Pour les erreurs, je vais m'en occuper exclusivement ce weekend. A bientôt!

Pour Guest, je ne sais pas bien pourquoi ta review ne s'affiche pas encore, je vais essayer de régler ça (si quelqu'un peut m'aider...) Sinon pour les amis d'Harry il va encore falloir attendre 3 chapitres désolée. Pour Dumbledore, la première confrontation sera plus une surprise j'imagine. A bientôt ;p

* * *

25/06/2013

Artemis Area


	5. Magique n'est pas

**Titre:Le** **dernier ennemi qui sera détruit...**

**Auteur: **Artémis Area

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, et je ne compte toucher aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit sur ce petit bout de mon cerveau malade ;p

**Note de l'auteur:**Youhou les lecteurs!

Merci beaucoup à SEY-Sama, Cat240, Grispoils, Mouistiqua,Hinukoi et Utako pour suivre cette histoire ;p

**Suite à la remarque de Matsuyama**, j'ai repris mes cours d'Anglais sur le sujet (après quelques fouilles archéologiques) et j'ai donc modifié les sigles selon ce que je voulais faire ressortir. Donc, Mrs pour Pétunia et la mère de Piers puisqu'elles sont mariées. Miss pour Miss Andrew, la jeune enseignante de primaire. Pour les plus petits, j'ai pensé qu'elle devait être assez jeune pour être sûr que ce soit une mademoiselle. Pour les autres enseignantes et Figg, j'ai pris Ms [Meuz], qui s'utilise quand on ne sait pas si c'est une demoiselle ou une madame. C'est ce qui est utilisé dans les administrations ou quand on rencontre quelqu'un. Et vu le caractère stricte des institutrices, je les voyais bien en vieilles filles. Pour Ms Figg, c'est plus un détail de l'histoire (je n'en dis pas plus). Petit plus, Mr [mister] ne s'utilise que si on donne le nom ensuite, sinon c'est Sir ;p Mais en Angleterre, on s'appelle souvent par son nom de famille comme nous on s'appelle par nos prénoms. Donc, ni besoin de Mr ou Sir entre gens du même âge ou connaissances. Cependant, je n'utiliserai pas Sir, mais Monsieur en toutes lettres, je sais que je n'arriverai pas à m'y tenir sinon. Merci beaucoup Matsuyama !

[...] _youhou_[...] correspond au passage directement tiré du livre. Vous verrez quelques modifications dans la visite du Chemin de Traverse, j'espère l'avoir rendu toutefois assez claire.

**PS **: J'ai corrigé tous les chapitres précédents (et il y a certaines fautes où je devais vraiment être aveugle o0) Donc si vous voyez encore des fautes, s'il vous plait, dîtes le moi ;p

**PPS **: Juste, est-ce que les titres de chapitre sont assez explicite et appropriés pour vous ?

Bonne lecture et merci encore pour votre assiduité !

* * *

**Chap 4** : **Magique n'est pas synonyme de bonne nouvelle**

Hagrid me conduisit vers un grand bâtiment blanc, digne du Parthénon grec. Me souvenant de la description de Ms Figg sur les gobelins et, au vue de l'après-midi shopping qui nous attendait, j'en déduisis que le bâtiment abritait Gringotts. La banque était aisément reconnaissable au milieu de toutes ces bicoques plus ou moins farfelues. Un bon point pour mes prochaines escapades.

En montant les escaliers, Hagrid m'expliqua que les gobelins étaient les meilleurs et, qu'aucun voleur ne pouvait parvenir à leurs fins avec toutes les mesures de sécurité présentes.

_Ils ont même un _dragon_ à ce qu'il parait ! C'est mon rêve le plus cher, d'un jour, pouvoir couver un petit œuf et, ensuite, élever un bébé dragon.

Bien. Ça donne une idée des hobbies du gardien des clés de Poudlard. Est-ce que tous les gens là-bas sont aussi atypiques ? A moins que ce soit courant d'élever des espèces originales dans le monde sorcier ? Au vu des costumes que j'ai pu voir sur le Chemin, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Certains hommes portaient des robes, avec ou sans pantalons, et les femmes des chapeaux plus hauts les uns que les autres. En passant devant une animalerie, j'ai vu un renard à deux queues, un gros lézard banc posé au milieu de flammes bleues et, un aquarium avec des poissons plus que singuliers. Magique.

En haut des marches, un gobelin tout en armure était posté à côté des portes. Derrière lui, une inscription sous forme de poème, annonçant la politique de l'établissement.

_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir _

_Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir, _

_Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner, _

_De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer. _

_Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, _

_D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien, _

_Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse, _

_Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. _

Après un rapide signe de tête au gobelin, qui resta immobile comme un garde de Buckingham Palace, nous entrâmes dans le temple de la richesse. Sur toute la hauteur des murs, des tapisseries, des dorures, des armures en or. Chaque guichet était très ouvragé et paraissait sorti d'un conte de fée. La banque de Mary Poppins faisait pale figure à côté. Pour ajouter à l'aspect couteux, des banquiers pesaient des pièces d'or, d'autres observaient des pierres précieuses à la loupe, ou encore, rédigeaient des parchemins d'une longueur inimaginable avec des plumes en cristal. C'était magnifique et, malgré la petite taille des gobelins, on se sentait particulièrement minuscule dans tout ce luxe.

Arrivés devant un guichet libre, Hagrid demanda à accéder à mon coffre. Le gobelin demanda la clé, et là, après une remarque d'Hagrid, je ne pus m'empêcher de demander pourquoi c'était le Professeur Dumbledore qui avait ma clé de coffre _personnel_.

_Et bien, depuis le décès de tes parents, c'est Dumbledore qui est ton responsable légal dans le Monde Magique.

_Alors pourquoi ai-je dû aller dans ma famille moldue ?

Les questions devaient être pertinentes car le gobelin observait attentivement l'échange, ne touchant pas la clé restée sur le comptoir.

_Euh, écoute Harry, je ne connaissais pas très bien tes parents et, à la fin de la guerre, c'était la folie ici. De ce que j'en sais, le Professeur Dumbledore pensait qu'il te fallait rester dans ta famille la plus proche. J'imagine qu'en tant que Président du Magenmagot, notre... _Parlement _je crois, il a jugé que c'était la meilleure des décisions. Il voulait que ton patrimoine ne soit pas gaspillé par quelqu'un de trop enthousiaste de s'occuper des affaires du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut.

J'acquiesçais mécaniquement, jetant un regard au gobelin. Je ne sais ce qu'il put lire dans mon expression, mais il hocha la tête comme pour me confirmer un rendez-vous prochain. L'idée d'être une publicité ambulante pour le Ministère ou pour Dumbledore comme l'avait évoquée Ms Figg me rebutait quelque peu. J'imaginais qu'il me faudra plus d'un voyage pour régler mes affaires dans le Monde Magique.

Le gobelin prit finalement la clé et partit chercher mon responsable de compte. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint en grande conversation avec un congénère d'humeur colérique. Ils discutaient dans une langue assez gutturale. Après quelques derniers mots, il m'invita à le suivre vers une porte finement ouvragée. Il se présenta sous le nom de Gripsec et, après un petit trajet en wagon, profita d'un arrêt pour Hagrid.

_Mr Potter, il me semble qu'il y ait quelques problèmes sur la succession de vos parents. Pourriez-vous venir seul un jour prochain, assez rapidement cependant ?

Hagrid revenant rapidement, je me contentais d'un hochement de tête rapide.

Après quelques tours supplémentaires en wagon (c'était comme sur un des manèges dont se vantait Dudley), nous arrivâmes devant une double porte cochère gravée d'un blason représentant un Griffon en proie avec les flammes. Autour se lovait une espèce de serpent, déployant ses ailes au-dessus des flammes. Le reste de la porte était décorée de scène que j'aurais qualifiées de mythologiques si nous n'étions pas dans un monde complétement inconnu pour moi. Une pensée fugace me traversa l'esprit concernant la signification de ce blason.

Gripsec ouvrit la porte sur des montagnes de pièces en or, argent et bronze qui s'entassaient dans une pièce aux murs brutes.

_[...]_

—_Tout ça t'appartient, dit Hagrid avec un sourire. _

_C'était difficile à croire ! Dire que les Dursley n'avaient cessé de [me] reprocher (...) de leur coûter trop cher alors que, pendant tout ce temps, une petite fortune [m]'attendait dans les sous-sols du Londres ! Si l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia l'avaient su... _

_Hagrid aida (...) à remplir un sac de pièces. _

—_Celles en or sont des Gallions, (...) expliqua-t-il. En argent, ce sont les Mornilles. Il y a dix-sept Mornilles d'argent dans un Gallion d'or et vingt-neuf Noises de bronze dans une Mornille. C'est facile à retenir. [..]_

Oui, très facile ! Au moins, dans le Monde Moldu, on utilise le système décimal pour tout ! (_ou presque_, mais l'argent, tout de même !)

N'empêche, savoir que quelque part, j'avais une vraie fortune et, que chez mon Oncle et ma Tante, je trimais pour avoir le droit de manger un pain dur et des restes à peine comestibles... J'avais l'impression désagréable d'être dans un cauchemar.

Pendant qu'Hagrid remplissait une bourse de pièces en me disant qu'il faudrait que je tienne avec les fournitures achetaient aujourd'hui pour toutes l'année, je remplissais discrètement mes poches de pièces en or. Gripsec me regardait avec un rictus plutôt amusé aux lèvres... si on pouvait appeler ça un rictus. Les gobelins étaient des créatures particulièrement étranges. Comme des nains qui auraient eu des lubies perverses avec des sharpeis et des souris. Non, non, ne pas penser à ça si je veux pouvoir dormir ce soir.

Une fois de retour à la surface, Gripsec me donna ma clé et, parla à Hagrid dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer :

_Mr Hagrid, il me semble que le Directeur Dumbledore devrait passer sous peu pour les comptes de l'école. Peut-être pourrons-nous discuter à propos du coffre 713 qui vient d'être vidé ? Nous avons des briseurs de sorts particulièrement efficaces si vous aviez besoin de protections pour conserver l'_objet_.

Hagrid ne le laissa pas continuer. Me jetant des coups d'œil inquiets, il précisa au gobelin qu'il n'était qu'un messager et, qu'il en informerait le Directeur. Nous partîmes plutôt rapidement ensuite, après un léger signe de tête de Gripsec et, un regard entendu. Finalement, j'avais peut-être plus d'alliés que je ne l'espérais.

* * *

Après être allés chercher mon chaudron et le nécessaire au parfait petit potionniste, nous allâmes dans une boutique réservée à l'astronomie et à la divination. En plus du télescope, je demandais à prendre un globe terrestre qui illuminait le plafond. J'avais pris l'habitude de dormir dehors l'été, profiter du ciel étoilé et oublier la poussière de mon placard.

Il ne restait plus que l'uniforme, les livres et, la baguette magique. Hagrid me laissa devant le magasin d'une certaine Mme Guipure, me disant de l'attendre ici puisqu'il avait une course à faire pour l'école. La boutique était pleine de vêtement de toutes formes, de coupes différents et de couleurs bariolées. Ce qui me rassurait sur le fait que les sorciers ne vivaient pas qu'en noir et blanc. Me promettant de revenir pour avoir des affaires à ma taille. Etant apparemment une célébrité et, en ayant à présent les moyens, je pensais pouvoir enfin m'acheter des chaussures et des vêtements à ma taille.

A côté du tabouret où je devais m'installer, un autre garçon blond faisait ajuster sa robe en donnant des ordres à la couturière comme s'il était le prince Harry en personne (Oui j'adore penser à lui, c'est un peu une manière de s'évader, de s'imaginer à table avec la famille royale, imaginer la tête de ses tuteurs s'ils apprenaient un jour qu'il était le vrai prince de la couronne... et bien la vraie vie n'était peut-être pas si mal).

Me voyant m'installer, il engagea la conversation. Il avait l'air particulièrement hautain mais, puisqu'il était particulièrement bavard, j'en profitais pour apprendre un maximum de chose. Finalement, il avait surtout l'air d'être un fils à papa et, étant habitué aux masques, je pouvais voir qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il récitait. Après tout, si j'étais connus, mes parents aussi et, ma mère ne venait-elle pas d'une famille de moldus ? Cela devait remettre certaines croyances en question après tout.

Hagrid revint me chercher rapidement avec une glace à la canneberge. Parfum plutôt étonnant, mais divin par cette chaleur de fin Juillet.

Saluant le jeune homme à côté de moi, ignorant sa grimace à la vue du géant, je me précipitais à sa suite, impatient d'obtenir enfin ma baguette magique. Peut-être que je pourrais avoir aussi quelques livres en plus, sans avoir à attendre le bon vouloir de ma famille.

En entrant chez Fleury & Bott, je m'imaginais le paradis. Il devait y avoir autant de libres qu'à la bibliothèque cantonale ! Mais Hagrid, voyant l'heure tournée, fut plus qu'expéditif. Allant vers la caisse, il demanda à l'employé le pack de rentrée pour première année. Il fallait définitivement que je revienne.

Puis, nous étions devant la boutique de Mr Ollivander. Hagrid me prévint qu'il pouvait être un peu étrange, mais sympathique puis, s'éclipsa encore une fois, prétextant un petit oubli. A quoi donc cela servait-il de m'accompagner seulement pour me surveiller dans mon coffre personnel et m'empêcher de me balader dans la librairie.

Oui, bon. Merci Ms Figg...

La boutique était particulièrement sombre et petite, une simple chaise et un comptoir poussiéreux faisaient office de décoration. Mais les murs étaient emplis de petites boites, s'alignant comme des livres dans une bibliothèque. M'avançant dans la pièce, je sursautais légèrement quand j'entendis parler derrière moi. Je fis alors face à un petit homme pas beaucoup plus grand que moi, chauve avec des lunettes. Mais ses yeux étaient tels ceux des chouettes, grands ouverts et ronds. Il m'observait de bas en haut, s'attardant quelque peu sur mon front, comme s'il pouvait voir la cicatrice à travers les mèches brunes, mais aussi, à travers mon T-Shirt. Ne voulant pas laisser l'homme s'attarder sur des _détails,_ j'engageais la conversation :

_Bonjour Monsieur, je suis venu pour une baguette magique, je rentre en première année à Poudlard.

_Bien Mr Potter. Veuillez-vous assoir sur cette chaise et tendre le bras devant vous. Êtes-vous droitier ou gaucher ?

_Ambidextre Monsieur. _Merci les Dursleys_. Est-ce un problème ?

_Non, non, bien au contraire ! Mais ça risque de prendre plus de temps pour vous trouver une baguette compatible.

Le regardant partir vers le fond de la boutique, je me focalisais sur sa première phrase. Comme je l'imaginais, il pouvait voir plus de choses que les gens normaux. Peut-être devrais-je lui indiquer une certaine discrétion. Tout le monde n'avait pas besoin de connaître mes faiblesses.

Lorsqu'il revint, de nombreuses boites flottaient derrière lui, pour se poser délicatement sur le comptoir.

_Et bien Mr Potter, veuillez essayer celle-ci. [...] _Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu._ [...]

La moitié de l'étagère ne face de moi se vida. Et ce fût ainsi pendant 2h. Enfin, il s'arrêta pendant quelques instants, marmonnant des bouts de phrases. Finalement, il partit par la porte dérobée qui lui avait permis de se glisser derrière moi et, revint quelques minutes plus tard tenant une boîte comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

[...]

__Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison originale: bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple. _

_[Je] pris la baguette et sentis aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans [mes] doigts, [je] la levai au-dessus de [ma] tête, puis l'abaissai en la faisant siffler dans l'air. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or jaillit alors de l'extrémité de la baguette, projetant sur les murs des lueurs mouvantes. (...). _

—_Bravo ! s'écria Mr Ollivander. Très bien, vraiment très bien. Etrange... très étrange... _

_Il reprit la baguette et la remit dans sa boîte qu'il enveloppa de papier kraft en continuant de marmonner: « Etrange... vraiment étrange... » _

—_Excusez-moi, (...), mais qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? _

_Le vieil homme [me] fixa (...) de ses yeux pâles. _

—_Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Mr Potter, répondit-il. Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Il est très étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car sa sœur_ _n'est autre que celle qui... qui vous a fait cette cicatrice au front._

[...] Me jetant un coup d'œil pour jauger de ma réaction, il continua sous mon masque d'impassibilité. [...]

—_L'autre faisait 33,75 centimètres. Elle était en bois d'if. Curieux, vraiment, la façon dont les choses se produisent. Souvenez-vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire... Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir, Mr Potter... Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais quelle envergure !_ [...]

Peut-être que si on m'avait expliqué la nature exacte de _Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom _alors, j'aurais eu un peu peur. Mais finalement, j'étais plutôt intrigué. Comment une simple baguette pouvait avoir autant d'impact sur le monde ?

_Monsieur, est-il possible que tout ceci reste entre nous ? Je ne voudrais pas que la population s'affole ou, que des gens haut placés pensent bien faire en détruisant une simple baguette que j'ai mis tant de temps à trouver.

_Bien sûr Mr Potter. Tout ce que je peux voir dans ma boutique reste confidentiel. Cependant, je dois vous informer que certaines personnes connaissent la composition de la baguette de Vous-Savez-Qui. Comme le Directeur Dumbledore dont le phénix a fourni les plumes.

Après quelques recommandations sur l'entretien d'une baguetteet la marque du Ministère, je payais et retournais dehors. L'air était enfin plus frais, le soleil déclinant à l'horizon.

Hagrid m'attendait là, tenant une cage avec une chouette d'un blanc pur. Me la tendant, il me souhaita un joyeux anniversaire en avance, me spécifiant que je pourrais l'envoyer à Poudlard par la voie des airs le 1er Septembre. Et que, si j'avais le moindre problème, je pouvais lui demander de l'aide, les animaux étant sa grande passion. C'était mon premier cadeau, n'ayant pas le droit de sortir à Noël et, rarement durant l'été. Ms Figg me faisait parfois un gâteau rien que pour moi mais, c'était le maximum. Je la nommais Hedwige, en l'honneur d'Edwige de Wessex, princesse d'Angleterre, mère de Louis IV, et Sainte Hedwige, Duchesse de Silésie, femme du Roi unificateur de Pologne. Elle sera ma première amie, blanche comme l'espoir, pure comme la royauté. Ne me prenez pas pour un royaliste, je suis avant tout un féru d'histoire et de symbolisme.

Le soleil se couchant, nous retournâmes dans un Chaudron Baveur bien plus calme, où je pus déguster un repas typiquement sorcier, avec un jus de citrouille délicieux. Après une longue discussion sur le quidditch, Hagrid m'accompagna vers une petite chambre à l'étage, me prévenant que mon bus serait à 7h30 demain. Ce qui me laisserait largement le temps d'organiser la malle, allégée magiquement, achetée à côté de l'apothicaire. Et peut-être même commencer à lire le premier chapitre du livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Pour l'instant, j'étais bien trop fatigué par toutes les émotions de la journée.

Le Monde Magique était extraordinaire, mais les gens ne m'inspiraient pas vraiment confiance.

* * *

RAR

**SEY-Sama : **J'avoue ne pas encore bien savoir à quel point mon Harry sera Dark, mais il ne sera pas gentil, pour sûr :p Pour les dialogues versions théâtre, parles-tu du prologue où de la discussion de Mrs Piers et Pétunia ? Pour elles, je pense qu'elles doivent mettre le décorum comme la si elles faisaient partie de la haute bourgeoisie. Mais pour le prologue, dans la grande salle, il va falloir attendre pas mal de chapitre pour comprendre pourquoi c'est si théâtral et, je suppose que vous apprécierez le genre. A bientôt j'espère !

**cat240** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que les chapitres ne sont pas trop longs ? J'avoue avoir du mal à finir et à m'accrocher à la fic quand c'est le cas, mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'ils soient trop court, vide d'actions, et que l'histoire stagne trop. C'est assez difficile de poser les bases sans se précipiter vers la partie palpitante de l'histoire. A bientôt j'espère !

**Matsuyama** : Effectivement, Hagrid ne passant déjà pas inaperçu ! J'aime beaucoup le rôle de Ms Figg, et je compte en faire un personnage relativement important. Je me rappelle d'un fic où elle adoptait carrément Harry et l'élevait avec d'autres Cracmols. Elle était vraiment géniale, avec la rébellion contre le système en place et tout. Cependant, elle n'est pas continuée depuis longtemps maintenant. Merci pour avoir noté le système Miss/Mrs. Du coup, je suis allée chercher dans mes cours et j'ai pu mettre l'accent comme je le souhaitais. J'espère avoir corrigé toutes les fautes de français comme les erreurs d'écriture. Si il y a encore des soucis, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part ;p

**Hinukoi** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite de plaira ! A bientôt ;p

* * *

28/06/2013

Artémis Area


	6. Que votre Or puisse

**_Titre: Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit..._**

**_Auteur:_** Artémis Area

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, et je ne compte toucher aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit sur ce petit bout de mon cerveau malade ;p

**_Note de l'auteur: _**Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Il est tard, mais j'ai enfin fini le chapitre ! Je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendaient :s Tout d'abord, j'ai oublié de préciser, mais je pourrai rarement publier le WE, peut-être le dimanche soir. J'essaierai de vous mettre au moins 2chaps par semaine mais je ne promets rien. J'ai une assez bonne idée de ce que je veux, mais j'ai des fois du mal à le coucher sur clavier comme pour celui-ci p

Merci à Babou90, Nunu c moi, Sayanel, Lupinablack, YukiUlove pour suivre mon petit bout d'histoire. J'espère qu'elle continuera à vous intéresser !

* * *

**Chap 5 : ****Que votre Or puisse emplir vos coffres.**

Je me réveillai, entendant des sons propres aux cuisines et au déplacement du mobilier. En me relevant, je fis tomber un livre. Le livre d'Histoire de la Magie sur lequel je m'étais endormi hier soir. Des extraits me revenants en tête, je m'inquiétai légèrement sur le fond des cours, puisque ce livre parlait presque exclusivement des guerres et révolutions du peuple gobelin. Peut-être n'était-ce que pour la première année mais, pour les nés de moldus, ou y vivant, ça ne donnait pas une bonne impression sur le Monde Magique, ni beaucoup d'informations.

Regardant l'heure, je remarquai qu'il me restait 2 bonnes heures avant le départ. Je me préparai rapidement dans la salle-de-bains attenante à la chambre du Chaudron Baveur, pour me réinstaller dans mon lit. Après 10 minutes de recherches infructueuses dans mon livre d'Histoire à propos des coutumes sorcières, je passai au livre sur les animaux fantastiques.

C'était merveilleux de découvrir que certaines créatures des contes se révélaient réelles. D'autres étaient particulièrement saugrenues. J'y retrouvai le renard à deux queues, un kitsune assez jeune pour l'espèce, ainsi que la salamandre de feu bleu, tous deux vus dans une vitrine sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Plongé dans ma lecture, je fus surpris par un coup à la porte. Rangeant rapidement mes livres, j'invitai la personne à entrer. Je me relaxai légèrement en voyant Hagrid, venu me chercher pour le petit déjeuner; un agréable changement vis-à-vis de mon quotidien chez les Dursleys. Pour les trente minutes restantes, il m'expliqua comment accéder au train le 1er septembre et, me conseilla d'arriver en avance pour avoir un compartiment tranquille. Conclusion, ne te fais pas remarquer.

Après m'avoir aidé à mettre mes affaires dans le bus, il me souhaita un bon mois d'Août et, me rappela de le contacter avec ma chouette au moindre problème. Après une grosse demi-heure de transport, le conducteur m'aida à descendre ma valise à l'entrée du quartier, le rassurant sur la venue de mon Oncle qui ne devait plus tarder. Une fois le bus hors de vue, je tirai ma malle jusque chez Ms Figg. Après l'avoir installé dans la chambre d'amis, elle m'invita à prendre un thé, que j'acceptai grâce à l'excuse d'Hagrid. J'avais jusqu'à 11h pour rentrer chez moi, ma tante ne préparerait pas le repas à ma place.

Pendant 2heures, je donnai mes impressions sur la mode, les vitrines des magasins et les diverses créatures aperçues. J'écoutai Ms Figg m'expliquait le rituel de salutations des gobelins, rituel qu'avait légèrement omis mon accompagnateur. D'après elle, beaucoup de sorciers avaient des préjugés sur les créatures magiques, en oubliant leurs propres appartenances. C'est pourquoi les gobelins s'étaient autant révoltés, leur intelligence et leur savoir-faire étant aussi développés que les nôtres, ils estimaient pouvoir obtenir les mêmes droits que les sorciers. Après des siècles d'accords, de guerres intestines et d'embargos sur l'or, ils avaient obtenus la garde des coffres et une certaine acceptation. Mais pour le respect, c'était à la tête du client, dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

Quand je rentrais, je dus informer mes tuteurs que mes affaires resteraient _là-bas_, l'école ne voulant pas d'accidents sur le Code du Secret. Quelques jours plus tard, Ms Figg se présenta pour un thé et une petite requête. Elle revenait de chez le médecin qui l'avait informée que les chaleurs de l'été lui provoquaient de l'arthrose, d'où la douleur récente aux moindres efforts.

Ma Tante informa le soir même mon Oncle qu'ils allaient louer mes services durant l'été à la vieille folle aux chats du quartier. Ainsi, même lorsque je reviendrai de Poudlard, je ne serai plus dans leurs pattes. Aux anges, Oncle Vernon me demanda de préparer mes affaires et d'aller emménager de ce pas chez cette pauvre Ms Figg, qui ne pouvait décemment pas rester seule, aux risques d'accidents graves.

Heureux de pouvoir échapper la semaine à ma famille, je déchantai vite en comprenant qu'on attendait de moi que mon travail hebdomadaire soit effectué les weekends. Évidemment, ils ne pouvaient se permettre l'exercice physique que constituaient la lessive, le jardinage et le ménage. Quoique, connaissant ma maniaque de Tante, l'intérieur de la maison resterait correct. Mais pour eux, il y avait surtout moins de chance que je les contamine par ma présence 24/24 dans leur belle maison _normale_.

* * *

La vie chez Ms Figg était géniale. Certes je l'aidais pour les repas et l'entretien de la maison. Mais là était toute la différence. _Je l'aidais_ ! De plus, l'après-midi était consacrée à la Magie. Je ne montrai pas ce que je savais faire, mais je recevais des cours sur l'étiquette sorcière et l'Histoire jusqu'aux années 60s.

Epoque à laquelle Ms Figg, descendante d'une grande famille de sang pur, se rendit compte qu'elle ne serait jamais acceptée à Poudlard. Sa famille l'avait alors laissée dans un pensionnat moldu pour qu'elle puisse se débrouiller dans ce monde inconnu. Elle eut la chance de pouvoir passer ses étés et ses vacances dans sa famille, qui ne la rejetait pas pour son manque de magie. Ce qui, m'expliqua-t-elle, était plutôt peu commun pour une famille de sang pur, mais sa famille l'aimait autant que son frère.

Grâce à cela, elle apprit à confectionner des potions, savoir dont elle me transmit les bases durant ce mois d'Août. Elle était donc la fournisseuse officieuse de toutes les potions dont sa famille avait besoin, malgré que ce genre de rapport fût plutôt mal vu du reste de la communauté.

Pour sa sécurité, elle ne contactait donc sa famille que tous les trois mois, et leurs discussions tournaient exclusivement autour de leur vie personnelle et non, autour de la vie politique. Après ses 20ans, dans les années 60s, elle avait donc occulté la politique magique du pays. Elle n'en connaissait que les grandes lignes, celles qui l'avaient obligée à rester éloignée de sa famille durant 5ans, et qui, aux sorties de la guerre, avait poussé le professeur Dumbledore à lui demander de le contacter si le moindre problème survenait avec leur précieux Survivant.

Ma première visite au Chemin de Traverse, seul, fût plutôt... folklorique... et sources de petits débordements pour ma Magie. Certaines informations ayant eu du mal à passer.

* * *

**[Première semaine du mois d'Août]**

J'étais tout d'abord passé à la librairie, puisque le gobelbabil, la langue des gobelins, de Ms Figg était légèrement rouillé. Je ne voulais pas être insultant envers les gobelins qui eux, avaient l'air prêt à m'aider. Après m'être récité les phrases de salutations plusieurs fois, j'allai dans une petite boutique de prêt-à-porter pour obtenir une robe correcte à passer sur mes vêtements moldus.

Fin prêt, je m'avançai vers Gringotts. Testant une des phrases d'accroche sur le gardien de l'entrée, je reçus en retour un léger signe de tête, signifiant visiblement que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Arrivé devant un guichet vide, j'inclinai la tête en prononçant la même phrase. En relevant la tête, je constatai que le gobelin en face de moi avait plissé les yeux, mais il me retourna la salutation gobeline. En présentant ma clé, je demandais à voir Gripsec, mon gardien de coffre, terme que j'avais appris 40 minutes plutôt. En entendant le nom et le titre du gobelin, son congénère inclina la tête et partit rapidement dans les arrières salles. Il revint par une autre porte, accompagné de mon gardien qui arborait une expression légèrement embarrassée, si tant est possible qu'il le soit.

Après les salutations d'usage, il me conduisit vers un bureau richement décoré, où le blason de la famille Potter, que j'avais vu sur la porte du coffre familial, ornait tout un pan de mur, derrière le bureau du chef des lieux. Je me détendis légèrement, me souvenant de quelques lignes dans le livre, comme quoi les gobelins liés à une famille leur étaient entièrement dévoués, ayant seulement à cœur les intérêts de la famille liée, qui devenaient par conséquences les leurs. Et on sait qu'un gobelin fait tout pour faire fructifier ses intérêts.

Gripsec, après quelques secondes de silence, prit la parole, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Mr Potter, il vous faut savoir que tout ce qui se dit ici, dans ce bureau, n'en sortira pas, jamais. De même, malgré notre statut dans le monde sorcier, nous pouvons être les conseillers juridiques et financiers officiels des familles ayant un coffre dans notre banque. Il vous faut aussi savoir que jamais, de par le serment fait à votre arrière-grand-père, je ne vous trahirai, ainsi que la banque dans son ensemble. De plus, nous avons, tout comme le reste du monde sorcier, une dette de vie pour nous avoir débarrassés une première fois du Lord des Ténèbres, Voldemort. Je vais donc vous poser quelques questions, auxquelles vous devrez répondre le plus sincèrement possible. Nous étudierons ensuite les réponses selon toutes les données que je détiens, je vous conseillerai, mais vous serez seul juge de votre futur. Avez-vous compris tout ce que je viens de vous dire ?

_ Oui, Seigneur Gripsec. J'aurai des questions à poser moi-aussi, mais elles peuvent attendre il me semble.

_ Bien, d'après mon confrère que vous avez rencontré la dernière fois, vous vivriez chez votre famille moldue ?

_ C'est exact et ce, si j'ai bien compris, depuis Novembre 1981, où on m'a simplement déposé devant leur porte, une nuit, avec une lettre expliquant le décès de mes parents.

_ Au vu de vos réactions il y a dix jours, nous nous demandions ce que vous saviez du Monde Magique.

_ Et bien, avant la lettre d'admission pour Poudlard, strictement rien. Lorsque je l'ai reçu, me demandant de renvoyer un hibou pour ma réponse, j'ai commencé par croire à une blague. Puis, me souvenant d'une voisine dressant des oiseaux, dont des chouettes et hiboux, pour transporter du courrier, j'ai pris la décision d'essayer d'envoyer une réponse. Le lendemain, Hagrid, mon accompagnateur, me présentait le Chemin de Traverse ainsi que votre banque. Il m'a parlé de la banque rapidement, du Quidditch de long en large et, des différents cours de Poudlard. Le reste, je l'ai appris dans le livre d_'Histoire de la Magie_ et dans _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques,_ je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire les autres livres. J'ai aussi pu acheter un livre sur votre peuple et ses coutumes, avant de me présenter ici.

_ Je peux vous dire que vos salutations en gobelbabil sont parfaites si cela peut vous rassurer. Cependant, dois-je comprendre que vos tuteurs ne vous ont jamais parlé de la Magie, de notre monde ou ne serait-ce que de vos parents ?

_ Chez eux, le mot même est tabou. Mes parents n'étaient que des ivrognes, bons à rien, qui sont bêtement morts dans un accident de voiture, où j'aurais de fait, dû y rester moi aussi.

_ Je vois. Puis-je vous demander le traitement que vous avez reçu chez eux ? Vos conditions de vie ?

_ Je... Si je me souviens bien, j'étais traité comme ce que vous appelez un elfe de maison. Je dormais dans le placard sous l'escalier, j'effectuais toutes les tâches ménagères, le repas et l'entretien de l'extérieur. J'ai pu aller à l'école primaire, donc je suis éduqué, mais seulement pour mieux les servir. Je n'avais pas souvent à manger. Un quignon de pain quand je ne pouvais voler quelques restes.

_ Bien. Pourquoi en parlez-vous au passé ?

_ Depuis quelques jours, je vis chez une voisine la semaine. Le weekend ne change rien, mais puisque la voisine loue mes services, en raison de son grand âge, je peux gagner mon pain, comme ils disent. Je suis donc un peu mieux nourrit le weekend.

_ Dois-je comprendre que vous y resterez jusqu'à la rentrée en septembre ? Y êtes-vous bien traité ?

_ Oui, très bien. J'y resterai pour les années à venir, lorsque je rentrerai de mon pensionnat pour délinquants, comme ils l'ont annoncé au voisinage. Ma voisine me connait bien, et sait que je vais en réalité dans un pensionnat pour élèves surdoués. M'ayant gardé plusieurs fois dans le passé, elle connait mes capacités scolaires et mes conditions de vie chez mes référents, ça ne l'étonne donc pas.

_ Cela règle quelques détails prioritaires j'imagine.

Depuis le début de la conversation, je voyais que quelque chose dérangeait mon interlocuteur. J'ai cru qu'il allait exploser vis-à-vis de mes conditions de vie chez ma chère famille. Cependant, la fin sembla le calmer légèrement. Après avoir fouillé dans ses tiroirs, il en ressortit une enveloppe noire. Me rappelant du visage du gobelin à propos de mon tutorat magique par Dumbledore et de ma garde donnée à ma famille moldue, je commençais à comprendre le problème. Comme deviné, Gripsec m'expliqua :

_ Voici le testament de vos parents. Il vous faut vous remettre dans l'atmosphère de l'époque. Après 11 ans de guerre civile, attentats contre sorciers, contre moldus, meurtres sur des personnes politiquement influentes et enlèvements, le monde sorcier était proche de la ruine. D'ailleurs, le Ministère était très proche de céder. Puis, durant la nuit de Samain, l'Halloween pour les moldus, on apprend que le mage noir qui terrorise tellement la communauté que plus personne n'ose prononcer son nom, a été détruit par un petit garçon d'1an à peine. Alors, ce garçon est devenue le symbole de la libération, tout le monde voulait l'approcher, le remercier. On apprit que ces parents étaient morts durant l'attaque, alors on voulut le recueillir, lui offrir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. Cependant, il restait des DeathEaters en liberté. Il fallait le protéger, d'eux mais aussi de la grosse tête qu'il ne manquerait pas de prendre dans notre monde. Il fallait en faire un héros humble, qui se dévouerait pour sauver à nouveau le peuple sorcier. Car, ne comprenant pas comment le Mage Noir fût tué, beaucoup pense qu'il réapparaitra. Alors, après ouverture du testament, le Ministère et Dumbledore nous informèrent que les volontés de vos parents seraient suivies à la lettre, mais que, par mesure de sécurité, vous ne reviendrez sur le devant de la scène sorcière qu'à votre entrée à Poudlard. Je vais à présent vous lire leur testament et vous comprendrez surement pourquoi nous sommes si... dérangés par votre placement.

Je profitai de l'ouverture délicate de la lettre noire pour absorber toutes ces informations. Je pensais à l'époque que c'était pire que ce que je pouvais imaginer, mais en fait... la réalité a toujours un coup d'avance sur notre pauvre petit esprit étriqué.

**_Nous, soussignés James Charlus Potter et Elisabeth Marigold Evans-Potter, _**

**_Affirmons être sain de corps, d'esprit et de magie alors que nous rédigeons le présent document faisant office de testament si jamais notre mort devait survenir._**

**_Nous laissons comme unique héritier notre fils Harry James Potter, né le 31 Juillet 1980._**

**_Nous lui léguons toutes les propriétés et fortunes de la Noble et Ancienne Famille des Potters._**

**_A son Parrain, Sirius Orion Black, l'un de nos plus proches amis, nous cédons la garde d'Harry jusqu'à sa majorité, ainsi que la gestion du compte en Fidéicommis de notre fils. _**

**_Si, par malheur, il ne pouvait assurer ses fonctions de parrainage, nous souhaitons transférer sa garde à Rémus John Lupin, notre second meilleur ami, ou à Andromeda Cassiopée Tonks, cousine de Sirius._**

**_En aucun cas, Harry ne devra être élevé dans la famille moldue Evans-Dursleys, de par leur révulsion envers la Magie._**

**_La cape familiale des Potters, laissée sous protection au professeur Dumbledore, devra être transmise à Harry le jour de sa rentrée à Poudlard._**

**_Si Harry devait avoir été emporté avec nous, nous léguons nos possessions à parts égales entre Sirius Orion Black et Rémus John Lupin._**

**_Puisses-tu, mon fils, être fière d'être celui que tu fus, que tu es et, que tu seras._**

**_N'oublie pas : Le Dernier Ennemi à Vaincre sera La Mort._**

Après cette lecture plutôt riche en informations pour moi, Gripsec laissa quelques minutes au silence. Ce n'était définitivement pas ce à quoi je m'étais attendu dans ce testament.

_ Mr Potter, concernant vos coffres, vous pourrez y trouver un empli de livres, de portraits et d'artefacts. Un autre contenant vos certificats des propriétés immobilières, des actions dans les entreprises moldues ou sorcières, ainsi qu'un arbre généalogique contenant tous les membres de votre lignée jusqu'au fondateur, Ignotus Peverell. Il existe ensuite deux comptes, un en tant que Fidéicommis qui vous servira jusqu'à votre majorité (ou émancipation si nous le pouvons), le second contenant les économies de la lignée Potter. Elle est vieille de plus de 800ans, ce qui donne une certaines sommes comme vous pourrez le constater. Maintenant, vu votre éducation, j'imagine que vous avez des questions.

_ Tout d'abord, qui sont les personnes citées dans cette lettre ?

_Il faut savoir que, lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, vos parents, particulièrement votre père, avez un groupe d'amis. Les 4 garçons formaient un groupe nommé les Maraudeurs. Ils s'appelaient Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Sirius était un cousin éloigné de votre père, comme beaucoup de personnes dans les familles de sang pur. Ils se connaissaient depuis tous petits. Lorsqu'ils sont entrés à Poudlard, ils y ont rencontrés les deux autres. Je n'en sais pas plus, sauf que James et Sirius étaient suffisamment proches pour que Sirius devienne votre parrain. Il est malheureusement actuellement en prison, pour avoir vendu la cachette de vos parents à Lord Voldemort, ainsi que pour avoir tué Peter et les moldus présents lors de l'affrontement. De Mr Pettigrew, il ne resta qu'un doigt. Remus Lupin était et, est toujours un loup garou. D'après les lois sorcières, un hybride ne peut être tuteur d'un enfant sorcier, et encore moins, en avoir naturellement. Vous remarquerez bientôt que les sorciers ont tendances à être quelque peu raciste. Quand à Mrs Tonks, c'est la cousine de Sirius. Ils ont tous les deux étaient reniés de la famille Black pour leurs divergences d'opinions sur les statuts de sang. Elle est avocate, tout comme son mari, Ted Tonks. Ils ont une fille Nymphadora, qui est en formation d'Aurors, nos policiers. J'avoue que je pensais qu'ils vous avaient laissé avec Remus, qui n'a plus donné de nouvelles depuis la fin de la guerre, ou à Andromeda et, qu'elle vous avait caché.

_ On peut effectivement comprendre qu'ils m'ont caché, et plutôt bien si j'en crois ce que je vois. Mais à ce moment-là, pourquoi est-ce Dumbledore mon tuteur magique ? N'a-t-il pas déjà beaucoup trop de fonctions ?

_ Lorsqu'un enfant devient orphelin, on le place si possible dans sa famille la plus proche magique. Si ce n'est pas possible, dans sa famille moldue. Ce qui a été le cas pour vous. Mais bien souvent, ils ont à peine conscience du monde magique. On nomme alors un tuteur magique, qui servira de référent lorsque l'enfant sera dans le monde magique et, qui conseillera les tuteurs si besoin est. Dans votre cas, il fallait un référent important juridiquement, puisque vous êtes le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut. De plus, un référent présent dans l'école de Sorcellerie sera plus simple pour vous aider dans la gestion de votre image. Donc Dumbledore était le plus indiqué j'imagine.

_ Tout à l'heure vous avez parlé d'émancipation, quelles en sont les conditions ? Qu'est-ce cela pourrait m'apporter ?

_ La majorité dans le monde magique est à 17ans, elle dépend de la maturité magique, qui est alors définitive, hormis entrainement poussé. Vous pouvez donc obtenir votre émancipation à 15ans lorsque vous êtes orphelin. Cela vous permettra d'accéder à votre siège au Magenmagot, le Parlement Sorcier, ainsi qu'à tous les coffres de votre famille. Actuellement, vous pouvez les visiter mais, rien ne peut en sortir. Concernant la clé de votre coffre, il faudrait que vous la trempiez dans une potion contenant votre sang afin que personne ne puisse plus visiter vos coffres aussi librement. Il nous était impossible de laisser Dumbledore sortir quoique ce soit de vos coffres, même des copies, mais, il pouvait y rester des heures à consulter la bibliothèque ou les artefacts présents.

_Pouvons-nous faire cela dès maintenant ? Comme toute famille ancienne, j'imagine que le clan Potter a des secrets qu'il ne vaut mieux pas ébruiter ?

Après quelques formalités, une visite dans les coffres et, quelques documents juridiques à lire en poches, je repartai dans le Surrey. Le tout avait bien pris 4heures.

* * *

Après cela, je retournai souvent dans le monde magique pour acheter des livres sur les mœurs sorcières et celles des créatures magiques. Mes manuels scolaires étaient finis depuis la première semaine chez Ms Figg. Je savais faire beaucoup de baumes et potions médicinales et, j'avais hâte de passer à la suite.

Les weekends chez les Dursleys étaient de plus en plus durs mais, la date fatidique du 1er septembre arrivant à grand pas, je tenais bon.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Cat240** : Merci pour cette review très complète ! Pour le comment Harry retourne sur le Chemin de Traverse, je ne me suis pas vraiment attardée dessus dans ce chapitre, mais je promets un peu d'humour pour le chapitre suivant p Il répondra à ta question. Malfoy est tout aussi bavard dans le livre, je t'enverrai l'extrait par mp ! Pour la psycho, j'espère faire ressortir les bonnes émotions de mes persos, c'est pas vraiment évident sans faire de gros pâtés. Pour la fic de Ms Figg, je ne l'ai pas encore retrouvée mais je te redis ça dès que je sais ! Hagrid est génial pour attirer l'attention dans la rue n'est-ce pas ?! Pour Dumby, je pense que ce chapitre éclaire un peu vos interrogations. Ce serait trop décevant de la part des gobelins de le laissait voler Harry, je trouve. J'espère que le chapitre suivant t'apportera les dernières réponses vis-à-vis des chapitres précédents.

**Sayanel **: Merci, effectivement en repostant les chapitres corrigés, j'ai fait une petite erreur. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous en voyez d'autres !

**RosalieEsmeeCullen** : Merci de lire la fic, ça fait plaisir qu'elle te plaise p

**Matsuyama **: Comme répondu par MP, tu constateras qu'il n'y a pas de vol, seulement de la curiosité mal placée je dirais. Et un abus de pouvoir. Est-ce que le chapitre te convient ? Désolée pour la partie avec Drago, je me suis trompée de copier-coller :s

* * *

03/07/2013

Artemis Area


	7. Maquiller les gens

**_Titre: Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit..._**

**_Auteur:_** Artémis Area

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, et je ne compte toucher aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit sur ce petit bout de mon cerveau malade ;p

**_Note de l'auteur: _**Hello les gens !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour mon manque de recherche et d'originalité vis-à-vis des sorts. J'avoue ne pas vouloir me compliquer la vie avec, la fonction étant suffisante pour moi.

J'espère aussi ne pas faire des personnages trop OOC pour le côté de la lumière. Pour le côté sombre ça risquera de l'être, c'est même un peu le but. Pour Harry...

Bon, je veux faire un peu d'humour mais, j'avoue aussi ne pas être très forte pour le retranscrire. En espérant tout de même vous faire sourire ;p

Merci aux nouveaux followers, , Annegaellelirot et Harry Severus Potter Snape.

* * *

**_Chap 6 : Maquiller les gens ne les rend pas moins réels_**

Un rayon de soleil me réveilla ce matin-là. Cela faisait 3 semaines que j'étais chez Ms Figg et c'était vraiment le paradis. Je me réveillais naturellement, souvent avec l'odeur du petit-déjeuner. La règle étant _'premier lever, premier cuisinier'_. Au programme de ce matin, élagage des cyprès faisant office de clôture autour de la maison. Après le repas préparé à deux, je passais par la case _'maquillage'_.

La première fois avait été pour mon anniversaire, le jour où j'étais retourné chez les gobelins. Moi qui n'avais jamais participé à Halloween ou au carnaval du quartier, je m'étais éclaté à choisir des _fringues_ qui cachaient ma silhouette ou mon visage, tout en passant inaperçu chez les sorciers. J'avais juste l'air d'un nain gothique mais, au moins, je faisais plus adulte. Pour le maquillage par contre...

* * *

**[Flashback] **

La tarte aux pommes était vraiment l'un de mes desserts préférés. Faisant la vaisselle, j'en profitais pour questionner Ms Figg :

_ Dites Arabella, _(j'en avais le droit depuis peu)_ je dois faire comment pour cacher ma cicatrice ? De ce que j'en ai vu, les sorciers ne sont pas fans de casquettes et, dans les magasins ce ne serait pas discret. Est-ce qu'il y a des potions pour cacher les cicatrices ?

_ Les potions sont merveilleuses Harry mais, elles ne sont pas infaillibles. Ta cicatrice est le résultat du sortilège de la Mort. C'est un rayon vert et, ta cicatrice est fine, mais verte. Elle a pratiquement 10ans et, est toujours aussi visible. Je suis désolée mais, elle restera surement à vie. On ne peut pas la cacher magiquement sans que les sorciers plus puissants que la moyenne, le sentent. Et ce n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on cherche. Il va falloir trouver plus simple !

Sur le moment, je me souviens ne pas avoir aimé son sourire, que je trouvais un peu mesquin. Je n'avais pas vraiment tort.

Je découvrais les joies du fonds de teint, crayons couleur chair, démaquillant et autre instruments de tortures féminin. Après une heure d'essai divers, nous tombions sur le mélange parfait.

Tous les matins, après la douche, je pris l'habitude de retracer ma cicatrice avec un crayon couleur chair mat. Appliquer une couche de fond de teint spécifiquement choisi sur tout le front. Mettre un égalisateur sur le visage.

Pour rigoler, Ms Figg me demanda de maquiller mes yeux. Et j'y pris gout, malheureusement pour moi. J'avais heureusement des cils longs mais, j'appliquais du crayon noir autour de mes yeux verts. Ainsi, ils étaient plus voyants derrière mes lunettes. Le seul héritage de ma mère, si j'en croyais les dire au Chaudron Baveur.

_ Fais attention Harry, si tu continues, tu vas te transformer en fille ! Habits, maquillage... il ne te manque plus que les gloussements !

_ Haha, vraiment ! C'est juste que, le noir fait ressortir le vert, tu ne trouves pas ? Et c'n'est pas avec ces magnifiques lunettes qu'on va les voir ! J'suis déjà tout maigrichon et mes cheveux sont horribles, qu'est-ce que je peux faire à part travailler mes yeux, hein ?

_ Pour tes cheveux, on peut essayer de travailler avec du gel, c'n'est pas vraiment facile, mais ça pourrait être efficace.

La coupe casque visqueux ne leur réussissait pas vraiment, puisqu'on aurait dit que le casque était traversé de clous. L'effet coiffé-décoiffé était plus facile à obtenir, mais ça ne ferait jamais très sérieux. Dans le miroir, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être un pauvre ado copiant un magazine people sur des rockeurs.

Je finissais rapidement de me préparer, le bus n'allant pas tarder à passer.

* * *

**[Retour au présent]**

Je m'entrainais donc régulièrement à me maquiller et à me coiffer. Par contre, cacher ma cicatrice était devenu une habitude quotidienne. J'appris à faire du fond de teint magique, prenant la couleur et affinant mon grain de peau, sans laisser de signature magique, sans risque qu'il parte autrement qu'avec la lotion adéquate. J'appris aussi à faire du gel douche cachant les cicatrices et, mon dos en avait bien besoin si je ne voulais pas que, dans les douches ou les dortoirs, mes camarades comprennent mes premières années.

Le temps passait rapidement, le nombre de livres présent dans ma chambre en était la preuve la plus concrète. Grâce à Ms Figg, j'étais presque capable de parler le gobelbabil de tous les jours, mon latin n'avait jamais été aussi fluide et, étonnement, je pus m'entraîner un peu au français. Un bonheur pour moi qui n'avait jamais pu échanger sur ces propos.

Ce qui me rappela que je devais prendre garde à _où_ je m'étais les pieds et, à _qui_ je parlais dans des langues étrangères.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

A force d'aller 3 fois par semaine au Chemin de Traverse, la librairie n'avait plus de secret pour moi, à mon plus grand regret.

Aussi grande soit mon intelligence (oui je suis modeste et, malheureusement réaliste) certains ouvrages devraient encore attendre quelques années avant de passer entre mes mains. De plus, je me contenterai à l'avenir de livre officiel et objectif et, en aucun cas les biographies et autres livres du genre. Par curiosité, étant apparemment célèbre, je me suis trouvé dans un rayon sur les grands de ce monde. Je pris un livre qui paraissait presque officiel. Le soir même il se retrouvait dans ma poubelle. Un simple chapitre m'avait dégouté, à vie, sur la presse et littérature people. Soit disant, je vivais à présent dans un château magnifique, au fin fond de la Patagonie. Je passais mes journées à paresser sur un transat, ravitaillé en soda et cocktail par une armée de serviteurs, en prenant un peu de temps pour terrasser les mages noirs locaux.

Déprimant. Pathétique.

Du coup, je me baladais sur le Chemin, pour découvrir un peu plus la culture sorcière.

Passant devant le magasin de Quidditch, je décidais d'y entrer pour voir de visu la diversité d'uniformes, protections et balles de jeu. On se croirait presque dans un magasin d'article de foot, avec des livres et photos dédicacées étalées un peu partout, les maillots des différentes équipes. C'était plutôt impressionnant.

Me faufilant à travers la foule, je m'approchais des balles. Il y avait le souaffle, ressemblant étrangement à un ballon de basket mais, en le soulevant, je me rendais compte de la différence de poids. A côté, bloqués par des entraves, deux cognards s'entrechoquaient régulièrement. Dans un petit coffret, une boule d'or grande comme une balle de golf, se reposait tranquillement. Je trouvais le Vif d'Or très intéressant, d'un côté par l'histoire du Vivet Doré, d'autre part par le développement des réflexes et de la capacité d'observation que ça recherche engendre. Je décidais d'en prendre un, c'était la seule balle avec laquelle je pourrais jouer seul, tranquillement dans ma chambre. En me retournant pour me diriger vers la caisse, je percutais plutôt violemment la personne derrière moi. Une voie un peu aiguë retentit alors dans mes oreilles:

_ Oh! Sorry, I'm so sorry! I don't see you before! Are you OK?

_ I'm perfectly OK, and you? Nothing serious?

_ It's all right Sir! You're a little too small, aren't you?

_ Really? I don't think, I am as tall as the candy tray in Honeyduck, you have to double up for a chocolate frog!

_ You're right! Are you playing Quidditch?

_ Not yet, but maybe in few years!

_ So, will meet us in few years little boy! Have a good day!

_ I will expect if seriously, Lady! You too!

Arrivé à la caisse, je me retournais subitement vers le fond de la boutique, inquiet qu'une personne est pu se rendre compte de ma facilité avec le français. Mais la jeune fille blonde n'était plus présente. Soufflant de soulagement, je réglai l'achat et repartis me promener. Le petit coup d'adrénaline me forçant tout de même à revérifier ma coiffure, même si avec le maquillage, il était plutôt évident que rien ne se verrait.

* * *

**_Traduction du paragraphe précédent, mon anglais n'était pas génial:_**

__ Oh, désolée, je suis vraiment désolée! Je ne vous avais pas vu avant! Tout va bien?_

__ Je vais parfaitement bien, et vous? Rien de grave?_

__ Tout va bien Monsieur, n'êtes-vous pas un peu trop petit?_

__ Vraiment? Je ne pense pas, je suis aussi grand que les bacs à bonbons chez Honeyduck, lorsque vous devez vous plier en deux pour une chocogrenouille!_

__ Vous avez raison, Jouez-vous au Quidditch?_

__ Pas encore, mais peut-être dans quelques années!_

__ Bien, rencontrons-nous dans quelques années petit homme! Passez une bonne journée!_

__ Je vais attendre avec impatience, Madame. Passez aussi une bonne journée!_

_**Comme vous comprendrez, l'anglais sera du français et inversement, l'espagnol et le latin le resterons ;p**_

* * *

**[Retour au présent]**

Le 31 Août, après avoir passé la matinée à vérifier ma malle, j'aidais Ms Figg à préparer un vrai festin. C'était génial d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui fêter les bonnes nouvelles. Même si je n'avais pas vraiment de famille, je pouvais au moins en choisir les nouveaux membres. En un mois, je m'étais plus épanoui qu'en toute une vie.

Nous passions l'après-midi à converser en français, elle m'apprit à jouer à la bataille explosive (jeu que j'avais récupéré 2 jours avant dans une petite boutique du Chemin de Traverse) et le soir venu, je m'endormis sous le ciel étoilé après en avoir retrouvé les différentes constellations dont Ms Figg me raconta les légendes magiques. Le Vif dans ma main ronronnant doucement, je fis une bonne nuit, comme jamais avant chez les Dursleys.

Une dernière journée féérique avant de mettre définitivement le pied dans le Monde Magique.

* * *

Assis sur ma malle, caressant distraitement Hedwige à travers les barreaux de sa cage, j'observais le quai entre les voies 9 et 10. Cela faisait bien 30minutes que je cherchais des yeux un passage secret/magique/invisible (rayez la mention inutile) ou une personne disparaissant.

En effet, Hagrid m'avait dit que le quai 9 ¾ était entre la voie 9 et la 10. Logique. Que je ne pourrais pas manquer le miroitement de l'air autour du pilonne de séparation entre les deux mondes. C'était magique après tout. Que, dans tous les cas, les sorciers avaient toujours du mal à passer inaperçu chez les moldus. Vu leur mode et leur langage, évident. Oui, oui, le langage est définitivement différent. Chez les moldus, personne ne jure sur Merlin, Salazar, Godric, ou autre nom farfelu ! J'en remerciais ma mère pour avoir choisi Harry, relativement passe-partout à ma naissance.

Je cherchais donc des hommes en robes, des adolescents tenant des cages à chat, crapaud ou hiboux. Je m'étais même fendu la rétine à observer chaque courant d'air. Autant dire que l'air ne se voit pas, et encore moins un miroitement dans une gare aussi sombre qu'une grotte dans un temple aztèque sans torche. Bref. Je cherchais, j'observais, je caressais Hedwige, je mâchouillais mes lunettes, mais rien n'y faisait, je ne voyais rien. D'un autre côté, ils ne partiraient pas sans leur Garçon-qui-a-Survécut n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Au moins, en ce jour de rentrée, les retours de vacances et leur foule bruyante avaient déserté les quais depuis plus d'une semaine. C'est surement grâce à ça que je pus entendre le buisson brun qui ne faisait que réciter encore et encore tout ce qui était inscrit dans L'Histoire de Poudlard. L'un des couples l'accompagnant paraissait sincèrement attentif, tandis que l'autre se contentait d'avancer lentement de part et d'autre d'un garçon brun un peu plus âgé que moi et le moulin-à-paroles.

Je l'ai regardé se diriger vers le deuxième pilonne du quai, puis, tout naturellement, le couple et leur garçon traversèrent le mur comme s'il s'agissait d'une cascade d'eau. La fillette devait être née-moldue car elle avança prudemment sa main, avant d'y passait le bras. Elle dit alors au revoir à ses parents qui ne pouvaient voir ce qu'il se passait. Scène assez émouvante, si je n'étais pas quelque peu blasé de la vie de famille. J'attendis 5 minutes après elle pour traverser à mon tour.

Le train était là, magnifique, rouge et noir. Il y avait très peu de monde sur le quai. Je sursautais légèrement en voyant apparaître un homme et son ado blond à quelques pas de moi. Le transplanage si je ne me trompais pas. Intéressant. C'était assurément plus rapide et confortable que mes ¾ d'heure de bus.

Je montais rapidement dans le train pour trouver un compartiment libre et vide. Après avoir fermé la porte, je m'entrainais rapidement au premier sort. _Clausumque._ Le latin pur pour fermeture. J'avais lu que les mots pour les sorts servaient seulement à focaliser son esprit sur le but recherché, donc il était logique que ce soit une simple traduction dans l'ancienne langue.

* * *

Je passais 1h à m'entrainer et à jeter des coups d'œil sur le quai. Je m'étais rapidement changé, ne voulant pas qu'on me juge sur mes origines. Le maquillage était cependant toujours en place et, le resterait aussi longtemps que possible.

Le départ était annoncé pour dans 5min quand je vis débouler 7 têtes rousses plutôt bruyantes. L'homme et le fils ainé restaient silencieux cependant, la mère dictait ordres, conseils, et mots doux à toute allure à ce qui semblaient être des jumeaux et le plus jeune des fils. La petite qui les accompagnait, pleurait en geignant qu'elle aussi voulait venir à Poudlard, _Ron n'avait que 10mois de plus_, c'était injuste.

Et bien, Ron devait avoir mon âge, et les jumeaux être de vrais farceurs à ce que je pouvais entendre. _Essayez de rester tranquilles au moins le premier mois, et je ne veux rien avoir à rembourses et surtout pas des cuvettes de toilettes, vous m'entendez ! _Les 4 fils entrèrent rapidement, soufflant de soulagement, quand le conducteur annonça le départ. Des élèves avaient déjà toqué pour entrer dans mon compartiment, mais cette fois-ci, je laissais Ron entrer, il m'avait l'air sympathique, et s'y connaissant sur Poudlard. Les livres c'est bien, l'expérience et le vécut c'est mieux. Après s'être présenté comme Harry et Ronald, il m'expliqua, quand fait, il manquait encore ses 2 frères ainés pour compléter la tribu, mais que vu leur travail, ils ne pouvaient se déplacer pour la rentrée des classes. C'était vraiment intéressant de voir comment une famille sorcière évoluait. Sur moi, je lui appris seulement que j'étais un orphelin de la première guerre et que donc, je vivais chez ma famille moldue. J'orientais rapidement le sujet sur le Quidditch, qui avait l'air de passionner le rouquin autant qu'Hagrid. Lorsque la Dame aux bonbons passa vers 15h, j'en profitais pour nous prendre des chocogrenouilles et des dragées Bertie Crochues, j'avais pu en gouter avec Ms Figg et c'était assez rigolo de deviner les parfums. Ron ne se douta pas une seconde de qui je pouvais être et s'était tant mieux. Nous rigolions après une dragée goût poubelle lorsque le buisson parlant s'invita sans entrée dans la cabine. Son ton un peu condescendant ne plut pas vraiment à Ron, qui lui rappelait son frère Percy, mais je clouais le bec de Miss Hermione en lançant un simple _accio_ au crapaud qu'elle recherchait. Elle repartit seulement 5min pour rendre le crapaud et, nous entamâmes une discussion sur les cours. Ron s'ennuyait mais nous renseignait selon les informations obtenues par ses frères. Pendant 2h, Hermione nous donna ses impressions sur le monde sorcier et les différences d'opinions qu'elle avait déjà constatées. Lorsqu'elle qualifia le monde Magique de Moyenâgeux, Ron n'en pu plus et la rembarra en lui disant que chez eux au moins, les homosexuels n'étaient pas qualifiés de malades mentales et qu'ils pouvaient, grâce aux elfes de maison, avoir des enfants ! Pour une curieuse comme Hermione, c'était une info en or, _même si chez les moldus, l'esclavage était révolu_. Je coupais court à la dispute pour demander plus d'infos sur les grossesses masculines. Ron pu simplement nous dire que les elfes, grâce aux faits qu'ils canalisaient la magie de leur maître, dont ils avaient besoin pour vivre (_ce n'est donc pas de l'esclavage Hermione !_), les elfes pouvaient créer et maintenir un œuf pour le bébé. Cependant, il n'en savait pas plus, Charlie, son deuxième frère, venait seulement d'annoncer son orientation à la famille, et avant cela, ça ne les intéressait pas. Nous restâmes ensuite silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione parte pour se changer dans son uniforme.

La porte n'eut pas le temps de se refermer, que mon ami blond de la boutique entrait. Voyant Ron et Drago faire des grimaces, je décidais de prendre la parole, ne souhaitant pas repartir sur une dispute alors que le voyage était presque terminé.

Je l'invitais donc à se joindre à nous pour faire une partie de bataille explosive. Me répondant qu'il cherchait une célébrité, et qu'il était à présent sur qu'elle n'était pas là _(petit regard mauvais en direction de Ron)_ il me promit de venir faire ses devoirs avec moi, le premier soir d'école, à la bibliothèque. Bien, j'allai finalement réussir à trouver une bibliothèque ambulante dans chaque maison si ça continuait.

Me doutant de l'identité de la célébrité, je m'empressais cependant de le remercier pour m'avoir salué. Il partit rapidement, recroisant surement Hermione. A peine fut-elle installée, que Ron m'invectiva :

_Tu n'es quand même pas ami avec ce fils de DeathEater ?

_ On ne peut pas encore se qualifier d'ami, mais je l'apprécie, il a de la conversation. Et comme tu l'as dit, c'est un fils de, pas un DeathEater. Il était un peu trop petit pour ça, à la fin de la guerre. Et je n'apprécierai pas vraiment qu'on me prenne pour un membre de ma famille même s'ils m'ont élevé, nous n'avons rien en commun. J'ai décidé de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, tu dois pouvoir faire pareil si tu es si ouvert envers les moldus.

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre puisque le train était arrivé. Hermione était restée silencieuse tout du long, ne sachant visiblement pas quelle opinion adopter. Le train totalement arrêté, tout le monde descendit sur le quai, alors qu'il faisait nuit et, relativement froid comparé à Londres. On devait être en Ecosse ou, au moins loin dans le Nord.

[...]

Une lampe se balança alors au-dessus de leur tête et (j')entendis une voix familière:

— Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi. Ça va, Harry ?

La grosse tête hirsute de Hagrid, le regard rayonnant, dominait la foule des élèves.

— Les premières années sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

[...]

Nous traversâmes lentement le fameux lac au calamar géant de Poudlard puis, à un détour, nous vîmes son château illuminé de toute part. C'était vraiment un spectacle magnifique.

Et le fait qu'il serait ma maison pour les 7 prochaines années promettait d'être réjouissant, malgré les fans et les manipulateurs. Pourrais-je avoir ici une vie normale pour un adolescent sorcier ?

* * *

**RAR :**

**Matsuyama :** Comment trouves-tu ce petit bout de vie chez Ms Figg ? J'espère que mes prochaines idées ne seront pas trop clichées et conviendront, comme pour les gobelins !

Merci beaucoup de continuer à commenter les chapitres p Ca aide beaucoup à se motiver pour écrire les bouts manquant entre les extraits déjà écrits !

**Cat240 : **Je trouve ça normal pour Ms Figg, elle le connait depuis tout petit, et suffisamment pour se rendre compte qu'il comprend mieux que les autres enfants. Pour Gripsec, j'estime qu'il devait commencer à lui parler de cette façon. S'il avait constaté qu'Harry ne suivait pas le niveau, il se serait adapté. Lorsqu'on est livré à soi-même, et qu'on a de bases des facilités intellectuels, on mûrit beaucoup plus rapidement que la normale. Surtout comparé à Dudley qui est assez infantilisé par ses parents.

Pour les différentes visites du Chemin de Traverse, je pense faire quelques flashbacks selon les personnes rencontrées où les situations. J'espère que ça vous ferra rire, mais il faudra attendre les différents chapitres pour en avoir connaissance. Est-ce que la première partie du chapitre vous convient ?

Pour la rencontre avec les amis, voilà. Par forcément très détaillée, mais j'imaginais assez le rapprochement entre Hermione, Miss je-sais-tout, et un Harry un peu plus évolué intellectuellement. Pour Ron et Drago, ça donne le ton des premières années j'imagine p

Merci aussi pour suivre l'histoire ! J'espère que tu continueras p

* * *

05/07/2013

Artémis Area


	8. Casquettes - cerveau!

**_Titre: Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit..._**

**_Auteur:_** Artémis Area

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, et je ne compte toucher aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit sur ce petit bout de mon cerveau malade ;p

**_Note de l'auteur: _**Bonjour les amis, et pardon pour le retard, _Mais :_

**_Tout d'abord _**_merci à _Erios, Minmine, Phenix de Feu, Ugo23, Alie-Yaoi et Chlo007 pour nous avoir rejoints !

Ensuite, comme vous le comprendrez en lisant, je détaille un maximum, et il m'a fallu faire quelques recherches (vive Pottermore et les encyclopédies sur Harry Potter pour toutes leurs informations de source sûre !) Donc, le cadre est le plus proche possible de ce qu'imaginait Mrs Rowling !

A partir du prochain chapitre, je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews anonymes en bas de pages, mais j'y laisserai aussi quelques éléments de réponses générales ;p

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver Vendredi soir ou Samedi après-midi, pour compenser le retard de celui-ci ;p

Comme vous le constaterez, j'essaye d'utiliser les noms anglais, je trouve ça plus correct (comme Snape, Slytherin...) Cependant, ayant lu et vu plus que ma part de la saga en français, il se peut que je fasse quelques rechutes. Je corrigerai donc surement les chapitres au fur et à mesure de mes futures relectures. Il y aura des noms que je garderai en français, donc ça risque d'être un peu le bazar pour vous. Si ça l'est trop, faites-moi en part p

**Ps: **le titre est une des phrases fétiches du CPE de mon compagnon, du temps du collège ;p

* * *

**Chap 7_: Les casquettes, c'est comme les képis, ça rétrécit le cerveau!_**

Au fond de moi, une petite voix me soufflait qu'il était peut-être temps de se mettre au sport, mon endurance physique ayant soudainement diminuée depuis mon arrivée chez Ms Figg.

En effet, après la randonnée escarpée pour atteindre les barques, nous devions à présent franchir une longue série de marches, reliant apparemment la petite crypte où nous avions atterris et, le sommet de la montagne où se trouvait le château.

Après encore quelques pas sur une pelouse à faire rougir de jalousie Tante Pétunia, nous nous pressâmes au pied d'un grand escalier de pierre (encore et encore des marches) pour observer Hagrid toquer 3 fois à la lourde porte en chêne, protégeant l'entrée du château.

Comme si elle avait attendu là depuis des heures, une femme d'un certain âge, stricte, à la chevelure noire engoncée dans un chignon serré, nous ouvrit la porte immédiatement. Après nous avoir observé un à un aux rayons X, elle se tourna vers Hagrid.

_ Voici les Premières Années, Mrs La Sous-Directrice !

_ Merci Hagrid, je vais à présent les prendre en charge. Suivez-moi et, ne vous éloignez pas, le château pourrait vous perdre.

Disant cela d'une voix détachée, elle se retourna promptement vers l'intérieur du château. Avançant d'un bon pas, on entendait claquer ses talons sur le sol de pierre sombre. Nous fîmes une légère pause dans le grand hall, observant les escaliers sursauter pour se tourner vers un autre étage, ou les grandes voutes, surplombant l'entrée ou les couloirs environnants. C'était vraiment magnifique d'un point de vue architectural. Mais peut-être un peu sinistre pour une école pour adolescents.

Une fois le petit groupe rassemblé dans l'entrée, une fois que nos petites bouches se remirent du choc, le Professeur McGonagall nous fît entrer dans une petite pièce, particulièrement exiguë, où nous pouvions entendre la rumeur provenant de la Grande Salle.

Elle nous récita alors son petit topo sur les maisons et nos futures responsabilités concernant l'obtention de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Comme si nous n'étions déjà pas assez stressés par notre répartition en elle-même ! Lorsqu'elle s'en alla, la tension dans l'air s'installa et prit ses aises. Tout le monde s'observait, plus ou moins franchement. Certains récitaient tout ce qu'ils savaient, comme le buisson brun qui, ayant fini l'Histoire de Poudlard, était passée au livre de cours. D'autres restaient simplement droits, fiers, silencieux. Les derniers, comme le roux du train, s'interrogeaient sur la véracité de toutes les histoires qu'ils avaient pues entendre avant, faisant blanchir un peu plus les autres, lorsque dragons, falaises et filet du Diable se retrouvaient dans la même phrase. Même les nés-moldus commençaient à voir des étoiles tournant autour de leur tête.

Finalement, le Professeur McGonagall vint couper les lamentations de mes futurs camarades, qui commençaient à me laisser vaguement nauséeux. Nous demandant, _ordonnant_, de rester bien en ligne, elle nous expliqua finalement la cérémonie, qui commença par un concert de soupirs de soulagement.

Après avoir observé attentivement la salle (grande, 5 grandes tables, une autre petite porte derrière celle des professeurs, opposée à la nôtre, et une grande double porte dans le fond, surement celle donnant sur le Grand Hall), observé les dits professeurs (joyeux, strictes, loufoques... haineux) et les élèves (curieux et affamés), je pris note des exclamations autour de moi. Suivant les regards, je tombai sur le plafond magique. Il reflétait le magnifique étoilé de la soirée. Peut-être que si je m'étais la main sur cet enchantement, je pourrais dormir en paix dans les dortoirs...

Pendant ce temps-là, une voix râpeuse, fatiguée et assez forte, nous entonna une petite chanson sur les qualités nécessaires pour intégrer telle ou telle maison. Je m'interrogeai, comme depuis que j'avais lu moi-même l'Histoire de Poudlard, sur les qualités que je possédais, celles que je voulais mettre en avant. Celles qu'on attendait de moi et, ce que je voulais qu'on voit de moi.

La voix du Professeur interrompit mes réflexions en appelant la première future élève de son parchemin. Nous serons donc appelés par ordre alphabétique. J'en profitai pour me détendre un peu, observant plutôt l'interaction entre les maisons. Les préjugés contre Slytherin avaient l'air d'avoir la vie dure, contre Hufflepuff aussi. Entre les vieux fous qui se permettaient de porter des casquettes plus lourdes et ridicules les unes que les autres, et les élèves qui se fondaient seulement sur une couleur pour juger leurs camarades, il y aurait beaucoup de travail à faire pour changer les mentalités. Ce qui était clair, c'est qu'ici, étant considéré comme un héros, je ne laisserai plus personne me traiter comme les Dursleys.

* * *

Après Abbott Hannah, Bones Susan, Boot Terry, Brocklehurst Mandy, Brown Lavender, Bulstrode Millicent, Corner Michael, Cornfoot Stephen, Crabbe Vincent, Davis Tracey, Entwhistle_ Kevin_, Finch-Fletchey Justin, Finnigan Seamus, Goldstein Anthony, Goyle Gregory, Greengrass Daphne, Granger Hermione, Hopkins Wayne, Jones Megan, Li Sue, Longbottom Neville, MacDougal Morag, Macmillan Ernie, Malfoy Drago, Malone Roger, Moon Lily, Nott Theodore, Parkinson Pansy, Patil Padma puis, Parvati Patil et, Perks Sally-Anne, vint enfin mon tour. Faut dire que je commençais à avoir mal aux jambes.

Le Buisson brun était à Gryffindor, le peroxydé à Slytherin, et je ne savais toujours pas où j'aurais voulu aller. Alors, je m'assis sur ce pauvre tabouret qui voyait tant de fessiers en si peu de temps. Lorsque la Sous-Directrice me mit le Choixpeau sur la tête, je pus enfin faire totalement abstraction des centaines de regards me fixant depuis que mon nom avait été annoncé. J'avais volontairement tourné le dos à Ron, mais je pus voir la consternation s'afficher sur le visage de Drago, avant qu'un fin sourire étire ses lèvres en regardant un point derrière moi.

Une voix s'éleva doucement dans ma tête, voix que j'attribuais directement au Choixpeau. S'il pouvait chanter, pourquoi pas parler dans la tête de son porteur ?

_ Mr Potter, que vois-je ? Que vois-je ? C'est une vie bien mouvementée que vous avez là !

_ Mouvementée, mais secrète s'il-vous-plait !

_ Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Je dois entrer dans votre tête, mais j'en ressortirais vierge de toute information. Ce serait une violation de vos pensées, ce qui n'est bien sûr pas permis. Vous pouvez me faire part de vos interrogations, de vos souvenirs, mais je ne pourrais qu'émettre un jugement de valeurs selon les principes même des fondateurs.

_ Bien, j'avoue ne vraiment pas savoir où aller. Si vous pouvez faire un jugement, veuillez m'en faire part s'il vous plait.

_ Un jeune bien poli que vous êtes. Je vois beaucoup de courage et d'optimisme pour vivre, malgré tous les obstacles. Il y a aussi beaucoup de ruse pour les contourner. De l'ambition, de la curiosité et une grande soif de savoir, pour aller toujours plus haut. Vous êtes cependant loin d'être sentimentale ou impulsif, mais plutôt réfléchi, calculateur. Hufflepuff n'est pas pour vous, il vous faudra apprendre à vous ouvrir avant de connaitre la loyauté. Gryffindor vous accorderait la légèreté qui manque à votre vie mais, risquerait de rongeait votre savoir et votre réflexion, vous n'êtes pas manipulable, mais sans encouragement vous auriez du mal. Slytherin vous éloignerez un peu plus des autres, bien que vos qualités y seraient mises avant. Je ne vois qu'une maison vous permettant de combiner vos qualités, vos nouvelles connaissances et, de plonger dans l'ouverture d'esprit qui vous caractérise.

Le destin était alors en marche, et je ne m'en plaignais pas.

_ Ravenclaw !

Le Professeur McGonagall prit tellement de temps pour m'enlever le Choixpeau, le silence tellement lourd, que je décidais de prendre les devants. La Sous-Directrice se battait entre la tristesse, l'étonnement et la rage. Surement du fait que je ne ressemble pas assez à mes parents. J'étais un héros, et les héros vont à Gryffindor d'après l'Histoire. Mais les pages de l'Histoire sont emplies de vérités subjectives.

Me relevant, je lui tendis le Choixpeau, qu'elle prit plus par automatisme que réflexion, et, descendant les marches, je fixai ma nouvelle maison. Mon nouveau chez moi.

Je croisai alors le regard de Roger Davies, qui se mit à applaudir après un signe de tête. Le reste de la tablée suivit, mais le silence était d'or pour le reste de la salle. Une fois assis, ayant salué ma vielle connaissance, je pris sur moi de lever les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Je ne m'attardais que sur mon Directeur de Maison, qui semblait ravi et sautillant de sa petite taille. Après un nouveau hochement de tête, je me tournais enfin vers Ron.

Le rouquin avait la bouche grande ouverte, surement depuis l'entente de mon identité. Je lui souris et, cela sembla le ramener à la vie, tout comme le reste de la Grande Salle. La répartition se termina rapidement après ça, malgré les murmures et regards en coin légèrement agaçants. Il ne restait que 7 élèves : Rivers Oliver, Roper Sophie, Smith Sally, Thomas Dean, Turpin Lisa, Weasley Ron et enfin Zabini Blaise.

Après avoir applaudi Ron pour sa nomination en tant que Gryffindor et, écouté un discours empli de bons sentiments du Directeur, nous pûmes enfin nous restaurer. Et c'était vraiment délicieux ! Peut-être pourrais-je prendre des cours de cuisine pendant mon temps libre !

Une fois nos panses remplies, le Professeur Dumbledore estima surement nécessaire de répéter des points du règlement, surtout à la vue de la mine faussement repentissante des jumeaux Weasley. Nous finîmes par suivre Robert Hilliard, préfet de son état, jusqu'au pied d'une tour, au 5ème étage (je n'aurais, finalement, qu'à faire des aller retours aux dortoirs vu le nombre de marches pour se déplacer dans ce château !). Arrivés devant une porte en chêne massif, nous pûmes faire la connaissance de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur dont nous avaient parlés les fantômes au banquet. Apparitions qui en avaient fait pâlir plus d'un !

Cela nous ayant quelque peu distrait, le préfet nous pressa de rentrer, pour laisser les années suivantes s'installer dans leurs dortoirs. On découvrit alors une magnifique pièce ronde, très claire et spacieuse. L'architecture gothique des fenêtres était complétée par des arcades au plafond, décorée d'un magnifique ciel étoilé. Jusque-là, les couleurs de Ravenclaw rappelaient celles de nos nouvelles cravates. Les espaces de travail, composés de mini-bibliothèques, de tables et autres objets savants, côtoyaient les espaces détentes, faits de divans, fauteuils et petites tables, idéals pour les lectures ou les parties d'échec et autres jeux de sociétés.

Excentrée, dans une petite niche, sur un pied piédestal, comme si elle veillait sur nous, se trouvait la magnifique statue d'une femme charismatique. De par mes lectures, je pouvais affirmer qu'il s'agissait de Rowena Ravenclaw, coiffée de son célèbres Diadème de la Sagesse.

_Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit._

J'avais hâte de me renseigner sur les devises des grandes familles. Celle des Potters, par exemple, devait bien se référer à une expérience particulière.

Robert, après s'être raclé bruyamment la gorge, commença son discours de bienvenue : [...]

_ _Félicitations et bienvenue ! Je suis le préfet Robert Hilliard et je suis très heureux de vous accueillir à Ravenclaw. L'emblème des Ravenclaw est l'aigle. De tous les oiseaux, c'est celui qui vole le plus haut. Nos couleurs sont le bleu et le bronze. Notre salle commune se trouve au sommet de la tour de Ravenclaw. Sa porte est dotée d'un heurtoir enchanté. Les fenêtres gothiques donnent sur le parc de Poudlard. De là-haut, on peut voir le lac, la Forêt interdite, le terrain de Quidditch et le jardin botanique. Aucune autre maison ne dispose d'une vue aussi exceptionnelle. _

_Sans vouloir me vanter, je dois bien avouer que Ravenclaw réunit les sorciers et les sorcières les plus intelligents de l'école. Notre fondatrice, Rowena Ravenclaw, privilégiait les études par-dessus tout. Nous sommes fiers de suivre son bel exemple. Contrairement aux autres maisons qui possèdent toutes des entrées secrètes, l'accès à notre salle commune se fait par une porte parfaitement visible au sommet d'un long escalier en zigzag. Vous ne trouverez pas de poignée sur cette porte, mais un heurtoir de bronze, en forme d'aigle. C'est un objet enchanté : chaque fois que vous le cognerez, le heurtoir vous posera une question. Pour pouvoir entrer, il faudra lui donner la bonne réponse. C'est une protection toute simple et pourtant très efficace: aucun étranger n'a mis le pied dans notre salle commune depuis presque mille ans. _

_Certains élèves de première année redoutent de répondre aux questions de l'aigle_ [...]

Je décrochai rapidement du discours que nous servait le préfet. Intéressant mais quelque peu barbant, surtout sachant que le manuel du parfait Ravenclaw était disponible dans l'une des nombreuses bibliothèques de la pièce ronde. Au moins dans cette maison, je n'aurai pas d'ennemis immédiat dans les autres maisons. Nous étions les seuls potentiels alliés des Slytherins, notre originalité nous permettait d'approcher les Hufflepuffs et, les Gryffindors avaient bien trop besoin de nous pour leurs devoirs.  
Demain, je pourrai rejoindre Drago à la bibliothèque tranquillement, et peut-être même y inviter Ron et Hermione... Deux bibliothèques ambulantes et, l'une des plus grandes bibliothèques magiques du monde. Parfait pour s'habituer à rédiger des devoirs complets, pour une fois. Savoir apprendre et retranscrire ce qu'on apprend n'est pas tout à fait identique.

Lorsque le préfet arrêta son petit speech, il nous conduisit dans une des tourelles entourant le haut de la tour de Ravenclaw. Là encore, les couleurs de la maison étaient partout. Les draps étaient une déclinaison de bleue, du turquoise à la tête de lit, au bleu marine au pied ; tandis que les rideaux des baldaquins et des fenêtres étaient de couleur bronze, retenue par de lourds liens bleus nuits. C'était apaisant. Là encore, les arcades étoilées faisaient offices de ciel, ce qui me rassurait sur ma facilité à dormir dans ce nouvel environnement.

Nos malles étaient là, au pied de nos lits. Sur la gauche, une petite fenêtre séparée chaque espace de vie, avec à côté, une petite table de chevet. De l'autre côté, une petite armoire, ainsi qu'un bureau qui servait d'espace de travail personnel. C'était vraiment bien pensé. La cage d'Hedwige était au sommet de l'armoire, pour l'instant encore vide. L'entrainement dans le train porta ses fruits, puisqu'en seulement deux essais toutes mes affaires étaient rangées à leur place, d'un simple petit sort. J'étais pour ma part trop fatigué pour faire plus ample connaissance avec mes camarades. Après un petit tour à la salle de bains du dortoir, je m'enfermais derrière mes rideaux, laissant mon esprit dériver pour assimiler toutes les nouvelles de la journée. Et il y en avait !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, surement dû au stress, je reprenais ma vieille habitude du levé à 5h. Après m'être préparé rapidement dans la salle de bains, pris quelques parchemins et un stylo-plume (je n'étais pas encore au point pour la calligraphie à la plume d'oiseau), je me dirigeais vers la salle commune. Evidemment, à 5h30 il n'y avait encore personne. Je me décidais donc à arpenter les couloirs pour commencer à me repérer dans cet énorme labyrinthe.

Heureusement pour moi, les différents tableaux ornant les murs des couloirs étaient de style assez différent pour donner des points de repères à ma mémoire. Je notais les différents détails sur un cahier de brouillon, bien plus économique que le parchemin, et plus pratique pour organiser les dits-brouillons.

Prenant mon temps, je faisais connaissances avec les quelques personnages éveillés. Je compris ainsi, qu'au minimum d'être poli et serviable, les tableaux étaient une mine d'or question informations et orientation. Je ne m'installais à table qu'à 6h30. En effet, sur les 5 étages séparant l'escalier de la tour (qui elle est au 7ème... Vive les marches !) Et la Grande Salle, il y avait de plus en plus de tableaux réveillés. Pourtant, il n'y avait que 3 professeurs à la Grande Table, et seulement 4 Ravenclaws et 5 Slytherins. Chacun picorant un petit déjeuné, absorbé par un livre ou une discussion à voix basse. Les Professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Snape m'observèrent attentivement (voire dédaigneusement pour Snape) jusqu'à ce que je me sois installé. Leur accordant un simple signe de tête, je me servais pour mon petit déjeuné sucré. Les elfes nous avaient gâtés pour ce premier matin, à moins que ce ne soit comme ça tout le temps... A voir !  
Une jeune fille brune et bouclée, qui se présenta comme Deauclaire Penelope, m'expliqua le pourquoi de l'attention des professeurs :

_ Je suis la préfète, et s'il est vrai que je m'occuperai plutôt des filles, tu peux venir me voir au moindre problème. J'avoue avoir été assez surprise, comme toute la salle, quand le Choixpeau t'a dirigé vers Ravenclaw. Entre tes parents et ton passé nous pensions tous te voir à Gryffindor !

_ Je pense que le problème dans cette théorie est que vous vous basiez uniquement sur un fait qui s'est produit quand j'avais 1an, et dont je ne me souviens pas. En soit, vous ne connaissez pas ma vie depuis, et vu ce que j'ai entendu dans le Poudlard Express, les biographes non plus. Sinon, puisque tu es la préfète, quand aurons-nous nos emplois du temps ? Je suis assez curieux !

Baissant légèrement le regard sous mon hostilité évidente concernant ma vie privée, elle la releva avec un grand sourire pour me renseigner, puisque j'avais parlé d'un ton plus courtois. Je pris en note toutes les indications concernant les salles de cours, même si, vu les couloirs, ça avait l'air plus simple sur le papier que plongé dedans. Le Pr Flitwick arriva 10min après, pile le temps pour moi de finir mon repas. Après avoir récupéré mon emploi du temps, je retournai au dortoir pour me brosser les dents et récupérer les affaires nécessaires.

Connaissant mon organisation, je pensais pouvoir avoir assez de temps libre pour me rendre régulièrement à la bibliothèque. Je redescendai pour rejoindre les autres Ravenclaws, et les Slytherins, avec qui nous avions notre premier cours.

La journée promettait d'être épique !

* * *

**RAR :**

**Black Jo **: Merci pour ta review ! Et pour Harry... j'espère réussir à en faire le personnage auquel je pense ;p Pour le parrain, je suppose qu'il te faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres ;p

**Cat 240** : Je ne savais pas trop si je n'en faisais pas trop des flashbacks, mais si ça convient, je vais pouvoir vous mettre plus de petites anecdotes qu'il m'embêtait de ne pas mettre ! J'aime bien les surnoms, et quand on voit Hermione dans les livres, c'est la première chose qui m'a frappait. Ca et son débit de connaissance... J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira sur les interactions sociales ;

**Nepheria4 **: Merci pour la review ! Ça fait plaisir ^^  
Matsuyama : Pour les cheveux, j'avoue ne pas bien comprendre comment il peut décider de se les laisser pousser quand on se rappelle de l'anecdote de sa tante et sa coupe digne de la rencontre entre un militaire et une tronçonneuse. Les tatouages pour les tatouages, je ne suis pas forcément pour, ensuite je ne dis pas qu'il n'y en aura pas, mais ça sera dans des circonstances particulières si je dois m'y lancer. J'ai seulement dit qu'il ressemblait à un gothique habillé comme ça, mais un gothique comme dans la tête d'un enfant de 11ans, aussi mature soit-il. Pas qu'il allait le devenir. Pour moi, c'était vraiment l'occasion de le faire délirer, lui donner l'occasion de faire un Halloween avant qu'il n'en sache trop. A ce moment-là, il ne s'est pas encore rendu compte du symbolisme de la date. Pour les yeux... pas de lentilles, mais on est dans le monde magique. Si ça peut te rassurer, mon point n'arrivera pas avant un petit moment si ça peut te rassurer. Et j'adore Ms Figg ! Elle n'a pas un bon rôle chez Rowling je trouve. Pour Ron et Drago, oui je trouve ça plus sain pour des enfants de 11ans.  
Merci pour l'encouragement, et désolée si je me sens obligée de me justifier ;p

**Alie-yaoi** : La répartition t'a-t-elle plu ? Ce ne sera pas non plus un 100% Bashing par contre ;p Mais boulet et castor sont de bons surnoms je trouve ;p Comme je l'ai dit au prologue ou au premier chapitre, ce sera du yaoi, Ginny c'est une petite sœur pour moi, et autant j'adore Luna et Daphné, autant je ne les vois pas avec Harry désolée :p Et pour les lemons, si yen a que ça tente de m'en écrire quand le moment sera venu, pas de soucis ! J'arrive pas du tout à le faire :s  
Merci pour la review !

* * *

Artémis Area

11/07/2013

(Petite modification de la fin, ce n'est pas les Hufflepuffs mais bien les Slytherins qui ont leur premier cours avec les Ravenclaws -_-" désolée pour la confusion)


	9. La Première Impression

**_Titre: Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit..._**

**_Auteur:_** Artémis Area

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, et je ne compte toucher aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit sur ce petit bout de mon cerveau malade ;p

**_Note de l'auteur: _**Joyeux Week-end !

Voici la suite, comme promis elle arrive rapidement !

D'ailleurs elle aurait pu arriver bien plus tôt si je ne m'étais pas fait kidnapper pour aller à la piscine... Quand il fait chaud les gens deviennent fous p J'espère que ça vous conviendra et que mon idée du monde magique aussi :D sinon ba tant pis, même si les remarques sont toutes bienvenues p

Merci à Anaismaxie452, Neilkal, L'Ange Démoniaque et Arkadian pour se joindre à nous p

Et merci à Neilkal, Matsuyama et L'Ange Démoniaque pour vous reviews !

**PS** : info singulière du jour, saviez-vous que tant pis s'écrit tant pis ? J'ai dû faire l'erreur quelque part de l'écrire tampis o0

**PPS **: Voici l'emploi du temps que j'ai mis au point à partir de ce que j'ai tiré du livre... Le film étant plutôt spécial car mélangeant presque toujours Gryffis et Slys alors qu'ils n'ont que Potions et le vol en balai en commun... bref, voilà le résultat, si vous y voyez des erreurs, ou si vous savez où trouver un vrai emploi du temps de Poudlard... c'est bienvenue ! J'ai dû chercher pendant des jours sans trouver d'infos canonique s) bon à part le fait que le cours de Métamorphose pour les gryffis devaient être un lundi (le premier jour d'école) mais bon, j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais et ma logique à deux balles :D

* * *

**Emploi du temps** des Ravenclaws de la promotion 1991 : _(91-92)_

**Lundi:**  
8h30-10-30: Metamorphose _(Sly)_

11h-12h30: Sortileges _(Gryffin)_

13h15-16h15: Potions_ (Puff)_

**Mardi:**

8h30-10h30: Metamorphose _(Sly)_

11h-13h: DCFM _(Puff)_

14h-16h: Sortileges _(Griffin)_

**Mercredi:**

8h30-9h30: Histoire de la Magie _(Gryffin)_

9h45-11h15: Botanique_ (Sly)_

11h30-13h : Vol sur Balai _(Puff)_

14h-15h30: Potions (Puff)

15h45-16h45: Histoire de la Magie _(Gryffin)_

22h30-00h : Astronomie _(Gryffin)_

**Jeudi:**

9h45-11h15: Metamorphose _(Sly)_

11h30-13h: Sortileges _(Griffin)_

14h15-16h15 : DCFM _(Puff)_

**Vendredi : **

8h30-9h30 : Astronomie _(Gryffin)_

10h-13h : Botanique_ (Sly)_

Donc une petite semaine à 28h30, j'essaierai d'en faire un joli tableau pour que vous puissiez mieux le situer p

Place au chapitre :

* * *

**Chap 8 : ****La première impression donne toujours le ton de l'échange**

Suivant les instructions de Pénélope, je conduisis mon petit groupe de Ravenclaw vers le 2ème étage en empruntant le grand escalier de marbre central puis, en tournant une fois à droite sur un nouvel escalier et, au sortir de celui-ci, il nous fallut prendre une fois à droite puis une fois à gauche... un vrai labyrinthe je vous dis !

Les Slys, qui n'avaient pas voulu nous suivre, surtout Draco et son petit sourire narquois, genre je sais déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir, arrivèrent 5min plus tard. Les Ravs qui ne relisaient pas leur livre sourirent largement à cela.

Je m'avançai vers Draco, lui tendant la main en le saluant. Il me regarda longuement avant de la serrer, me jaugeant du regard.

_Tu aurais pu me dire ton nom de famille tout de même ! De plus, elle est où la célèbre cicatrice ?! Mon père m'a dit que les cicatrices magiques ne s'effacent, ni ne se cachent!

_Et bien, il faudra informer ton père que les moldus ont parfois des solutions que les sorciers ne peuvent imaginer ! Comment se fait-il que vous soyez arrivés si tard ?

_Nous sommes passés par le bureau de McGo au 1er... Il y a un escalier juste à côté qui débouche directement dans ce couloir, mais il était encombré par des élèves de 7ème année qui attendaient le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Et vu que c'était des Gryffis... Bref ! J'espère que tu connais tes cours, de ce que j'en sais, McGo est plutôt stricte.

Là-dessus, les Ravs commencèrent à se mêler aux Slys, alors qu'avant, ils se contentaient de se regarder en chien de faïence, ou de nous regarder, Drago et moi, comme s'il nous était poussé des antennes sur la tête. Evidemment, on se tolérait mais on ne se faisait pas confiance entre les têtes réfléchies de l'école. Déjà qu'ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, les Ravs, comment allais-je faire si je ne pouvais parler avec les autres maisons...

La porte finit par s'ouvrir, ce qui nous permit de nous installer tranquillement. Seul un chat était assis sur le bureau du Professeur, qui n'était nulle part en vue. Je m'installais à côté de Drago, ses Gorilles derrière nous. Une fois tout le monde assis, je m'interrogeai sur la possibilité qu'une docteur ès Métamorphose comme McGonagall soit une animagus, surtout vu la marque autour des yeux du chat qui ressemblait étrangement à des lunettes.

Drago commença à discuter, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves, mais d'un signe de tête je lui indiquai le chat. Je lui montrai alors, en sortant mes affaires, qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser aller. Le chat gris se mit alors à nous observer attentivement, nous rendant assez mal à l'aise, si j'en croyais les gestes un peu brusque de Drago. A moins qu'il soit vexé par son manque d'attention temporaire. En même temps, il ne devait pas avoir eu à faire attention au moindre changement d'humeur chez son Oncle pendant toute son enfance...

2min plus tard, le chat se métamorphosa effectivement en la Sous-Directrice, qui commença alors le cours par des démonstrations et des mises en garde toutes plus graphiques et réalistes que les autres.  
Mon stylo plume était vraiment le bienvenue vu la dose d'informations à retenir. A côté de moi, Drago devait faire attention à bien tendre son parchemin pour qu'il ne se repli pas sur l'encre fraîche. Mes cahiers (que j'avais réservé pour les cours et brouillons) étaient bien plus pratiques.

Drago, qui m'avait lancé un regard septique et légèrement méprisant au début du cours, me regarda à la fin avec une bonne dose d'envie. Ce qui me permit de me détendre et de sourire après le regard pesant du Professeur sur moi, qui revenait bizarrement toutes les 2min. J'étais peut-être devenu paranoïaque, mais entre le petit déjeuné et le cours, je commençais à penser que ma petite rébellion en étant à Ravenclaw ne resterait pas sans conséquences puisque ce n'était pas ce qui était attendu de moi. Malheureusement pour eux, j'étais indépendant, et je le resterai !

* * *

Le cours de Sortilèges se passa tranquillement, la théorie semblait plus complexe, car il ne fallait pas seulement penser aux différences entre le début et la fin, mais aussi au comment ça devait se faire, comment la personne ou l'objet devait le ressentir. C'était vraiment passionnant. De plus, étant avec les Gryffis, j'avais pu me mettre à côté d'Hermione. A la fin du cours, j'en profitai pour l'informer de l'étude à la bibliothèque en fin d'après-midi. Ce qui l'enchanta comme je m'y attendais. Je lui demandai de passer le message à Ron, qui était déjà parti manger.

Après un repas sur le pouce, nous nous dirigions, accompagnés des Puffs, vers les cachots. La fraîcheur ambiante faisait du bien après la Grande Salle, qui se révélait particulièrement étouffante. Toutes les informations que nous avions engrangées sur Snape et son cours plombaient cependant l'atmosphère. Le silence devait être de mise et, la concentration à son maximum.

La plupart sursautèrent quand la porte alla claquer contre le mur. Dans l'entrebâillement une ombre noire gigantesque se découpait. Ombre qui nous enjoignit à nous installer_, dans le silence_, rapidement.

Après un petit discours inspirant à la fois terreur et fascination, il commença à faire l'appel, jusqu'à mon tour... Son expression dans la Grande Salle et sa voix me confirmèrent ce que je savais déjà, il ne m'aimait pas du tout, bien au contraire. Moi qui ne rêvais que d'indifférence ! Etait-ce ma faute si j'étais célèbre ? Je ne me souvenais même plus du pourquoi !

Evidemment, nous expliquant le déroulement de son cours, il se fit une joie de donner un exemple, même si nous n'avions aucune matière pour appuyer des questions de cours :

_ Mr Potter, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

_ Une potion dangereuse, qui peut servir médicalement, mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom Monsieur.

_ Un somnifère ne devrait pas vous poser problème. Ici, le moindre petit oubli peut s'avérer mortel Mr Potter ! Retenez le bien ! Continuons cependant, peut-être votre tête aura eu assez d'espace pour une si petite information : Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

_ C'est un contrepoison, qu'il faut avaler rapidement.

_Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais Mr Potter, vous...

_Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre Professeur, je m'étais d'ailleurs dit que l'on devait manger beaucoup de chèvre dans le monde sorcier pour en avoir suffisamment.

_ Si vous voulez faire le clown Mr Potter, peut-être devriez-vous retourner dans le monde Moldu et vous faire passer pour un de leur magicien. Ici, le sérieux absolu est de rigueur. Ma dernière question est cruciale pour notre domaine. A un mot près, une lettre près. A un milligramme près ou à une seconde près, c'est le laboratoire que vous faites exploser. C'est votre mère que vous empoisonnez. Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

_Merci, mais j'aurai du mal à empoisonner ma mère... En revanche ma Tante..._

_ Ce sont une fleur, mais je ne me rappelle d'aucun autre détail.

_ Bien, on l'appelle aussi Aconit, mais ce sont surtout tous les trois le même composé. Selon qui les a découverts, leur utilisation principale et la forme sous laquelle on les utilise, les ingrédients que nous utiliserons seront nommés différemment. Je vous demanderai d'apprendre vos leçons entièrement, et pas seulement quelques bouts par-ci par-là, c'est-on ce que vous pourriez faire avec des demi-informations. J'enlève pour cela 5points à Ravenclaw.

Il y eu des reniflements de dédain du côté des Ravs, et des soupirs de soulagement chez les Puffs. Ce dont j'étais sûr, c'est que je n'aurai jamais de points en Potions et, que ce n'était pas dans ce cours que je me ferais des amis. A la fin du cours, notre première décoction était à rendre. La mienne était en tout point identique à la description. Pour sûr, je l'avais déjà faite avec Ms Figg. Mais Snape réussi à la critiquer. Quand il se tourna pour la comparer à une autre de la classe, il dut se rendre compte qu'elle était la meilleure. Mais il se contenta de descendre un peu plus notre moral. Heureusement que les années supérieures nous avaient prévenus.

Cependant, et mes camarades m'en firent aussi la remarque, j'étais parti pour être la tête de turc de ce cours. Je me promis alors de donner mon maximum sur chaque devoir et test, et d'en faire des doubles. Qu'on ne saccage pas mon travail !

La journée se finit rapidement après cela, la session à la bibliothèque ayant été réservé aux potions pour moi et sur la métamorphose et les sortilèges pour les autres, les ayant déjà finit en les attendant. Ce qui, extraordinairement, les força à travailler ensemble. Malgré le fait que je dus venir au secours de Ron de temps en temps, il était évident que Drago et Hermione avaient trouvé un partenaire d'étude à leur niveau.

* * *

Le lendemain, après le cours de métamorphose, on rejoignit les Puffs devant la salle de DCFM au 1er. Le cours, qui me paraissait vraiment passionnant après avoir lu le livre, m'endormit pratiquement avec les bégaiements du Professeur Quirrell. En plus de la difficulté de suivre ce qu'il disait dû à son problème d'élocution, il s'avéra qu'il lisait simplement le livre à voix haute, rajoutant deux ou trois détails que je savais pour la plupart faux, démentis par des ouvrages de niveaux supérieurs. Affligeant.

Ce midi-là, on apprit que l'année précédente, il était Professeur d'Etudes des Moldus, mais que, vu que le poste de DCFM était maudit, c'était de plus en plus dur de trouver un professeur. En revenant des vacances d'été, il portait son turban violet puant l'ail, bégayait un peu plus si possible et, affirmait avoir survécu à une attaque de Vampires en Albanie. Pourquoi il était là-bas, personne ne le savait mais, même moi, je savais que l'ail ne repoussait pas les vampires. Fadaise des Moldus. Peut-être était-ce pour repousser Snape, qui faisait la tête dès que Quirrell, d'un côté, se tournait pour discuter avec Dumbledore, de son autre côté.

Cette après-midi-là, à la fin du cours de Sortilèges, le Professeur Flitwick m'invita à le rejoindre dans son bureau. Je savais qu'hier, c'était Terry qui y avait été invité après le cours de Potions. J'aurai pensé qu'il ferait les entretiens par ordre alphabétique, mais peut-être y avait-il un problème ? Peut-être McGonagall avait enfin trouvé un moyen pour me récupérer dans sa maison ?!

Essayant de me vider l'esprit, je suivis le petit professeur jusqu'à son bureau, au 7ème étage. Après 4 étages, sa proposition pour du thé, malgré la chaleur, fut grandement appréciée.

_ Mr Potter, comme vous avait dû le comprendre, j'essaie de voir tous les nouveaux élèves de ma maison durant le premier mois d'école. Ainsi, vous connaissez l'emplacement de mon bureau sans erreur possible et, je l'espère, je vous intimide moins !

J'avais appris en deux jours à sourire à chacun des petits rires de ce professeur, qui rendait l'atmosphère si légère.

_ Je suis cependant quelque peu désolé d'avoir dû modifier l'ordre de passage pour vous convoquer aujourd'hui et non le jour de votre tour. Comprenez que ce n'est pas une faveur due à votre célébrité, je vous avouerai ne pas m'en préoccuper à moins qu'elle ne vous porte préjudice. Cependant, j'ai reçu, comme tous les enseignants, le relever de points et de retenue hier soir et, j'ai remarqué que le Professeur Snape vous avait enlevé des points dans les 10 premières minutes de cours. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de motif inscrit, j'ai souhaité connaître votre opinion sur l'affaire, avant d'aller consulter mon collègue. Si vous aviez des problèmes en classe, j'attends que vous veniez me demander conseils, à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou de la nuit. Je suis toujours présent pour mes Ravenclaws ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que mon bureau est si près de votre tour alors que la taille de mes jambes est si petite.

Touché par ce discours, je réalisais pleinement que j'avais enfin un chez moi et, un entourage pour me prêter attention et répondre enfin à mes questions. C'était vraiment libérateur.

_ En fait, le Professeur Snape m'a posé des questions sur les potions et, je n'ai pas toujours pu répondre suffisamment précisément à son goût. Il nous en a fait une leçon selon laquelle la moindre miette d'information manquante peut être mortelle en Potions. J'en suis parfaitement conscient, même si j'avoue avoir un peu de mal pour retenir par cœur tous les livres du programme en un seul mois. Surtout qu'il y a encore 1mois ½, je pensais être un moldu rescapé d'un accident de voiture. Cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis mis à fond sur mon livre de potions et, j'ai passé quelques temps hier à la Bibliothèque pour compléter mes connaissances. Notre maison ne devrait plus souffrir de mon ignorance.

Flitwick me regardait quelque peu stupéfait et atterré par le manque de professionnalisme et d'impartialité de son collègue. A la fin de mon discours, il eut un petit sourire.

_ Et bien Mr Potter, nous sommes la maison de la connaissance mais, cela ne veut pas dire que nous devions avoir la science infuse. Mon collègue a des fois du mal à s'en souvenir. Ne vous en préoccupé pas. Si je puis me permettre, je suis heureux de votre état d'esprit et de votre travail en classe. Votre mère était une de mes meilleures élèves. Elle poussait toujours les connaissances jusqu'à la base pour en comprendre toutes les ramifications. Votre père, d'un niveau magique exceptionnel, mettait plutôt ses recherches aux services des farces et des blagues. Ca nous faisait sourire en ces temps de guerre, même si des fois, il faut reconnaître que les blagues pouvaient blesser la sensibilité de certains. Prenez toujours garde aux sentiments que vous inspirez aux autres, ne soyez jamais trop sûr de vous. C'est ici que commencerai le début de la fin, Mr Potter. Vous devriez aller voir Mr Rusard ou, Hagrid, pour plus d'informations sur la vie sociale de vos parents. Nous ne pouvions, en tant que professeurs, voir réellement l'aspect des choses en cours. Le Professeur McGonagall en saura surement plus que moi, par ailleurs.

Après cela, nous discutâmes encore 15min sur les coutumes sorcières et les différences entre les deux Mondes. Intéressant, même s'il faudra surement prendre des pincettes pour questionner Rusard.

Ce soir-là, après 2h sur les devoirs de Métamorphose et de Sortilège (un peu plus conséquent que la veille), je me dirigeai vers l'espace concernant l'histoire sorcière moderne, ainsi que les grandes familles de notre monde. Cet été, j'avais pu apprendre que les Potters étaient une ancienne famille, j'étais donc sûr de pouvoir trouver quelque chose.

Finalement, c'est dans le rayon sur Poudlard et ses élèves, que je trouvai le plus d'informations.  
J'appris ainsi que j'avais un parrain, emprisonné pour avoir vendu mes parents à Voldemort. N'y connaissant pas grand-chose en parrainage, je décidais d'y revenir plus tard, après avoir digéré cette information et toutes les autres apprises en 3h de recherches. Je décidais aussi d'emprunter un livre sur le Quidditch et les poursuiveurs, mon père l'ayant été durant sa scolarité. Je ne me rendis compte qu'à ce moment-là que j'avais faim, que le repas était fini depuis 1h et, qu'il me restait seulement 1h avant le couvre-feu.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je claquais 2 fois des doigts, appelant un elfe de maison. Qui se matérialisa instantanément à mes pieds dans un petit POP. C'était aussi moche que dans les livres mais, plus petit que ce que je pensais.

_Maitre Harry Potter, Monsieur, a appelé ?

_ Oui, comment t'appelles-tu ?

_ Croxy, Maitre Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Qu'est-ce que Croxy peut faire pour vous, Monsieur ?

_ Tout d'abord, appelle moi Harry, juste Harry, ensuite, pourrais-tu m'indiquer où trouver les cuisines ? J'ai oublié d'aller manger.

_ Bien sûr, Croxy va emmener Maitre Harry, Monsieur dans les cuisines.

Et alors, sans que je m'y attende, elle nous fit transplaner directement dans une pièce immense, dans laquelle se trouvait la réplique exacte des tables de la Grande salle et, tout autour, tout le nécessaire pour une cuisine digne d'un restaurant 4 étoiles. De nombreux elfes nettoyaient la vaisselle ayant servi ce soir-là. Croxy lâcha mon pantalon, qu'elle avait tenu pour le transport, et se dirigea directement vers la table des Ravenclaws pour y déposer un magnifique festin. Je la remerciai grandement, étonné que les informations dans les livres les concernant soient si réalistes.

Pendant mon repas, j'engageai la discussion avec Croxy, qui restait à mes côtés pour subvenir au moindre de mes besoins. Légèrement gênant d'être fixé pendant qu'on mange. Au début, j'eu du mal à lui tirer quelques mots. Finalement, je lui expliquai avoir l'habitude de discuter en mangeant, sinon ça me rendait triste. J'obtins enfin des réponses.

Oui, ils avaient besoins d'être lié à un environnement magique pour pouvoir utiliser eux-mêmes la magie. C'était la magie des demeures, qui elles-mêmes s'étaient chargées à partir des sorciers y séjournant, qui nourrissaient leur magie. Ils pouvaient transplaner dans leur demeure d'attache, mais pas accompagné s'il s'agissait d'en sortir. Sinon, c'était presque les mêmes règles que pour les robots d'Asimov. Nous obéir si on leur donnait une tâche, mais ils ne pouvaient blesser aucun humain, seulement protégé leur référant. A Poudlard, c'était tous les sorciers, grands comme petits, résidants dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Ainsi, ils pouvaient séparer des bagarres entre élèves si besoin était, mais pas les punir ni se défendre si l'un d'eux les attaquait. En revanche, il pouvait éjecter un intrus du château, peu importait la manière, tant qu'elle n'était pas mortel. Intéressant et sécurisant.

A la fin de mon repas, Croxy m'indiqua comment revenir et, le plus urgent vu l'heure, comment retourner à mon dortoir. Première semaine et j'étais déjà familié des lieux. C'était vraiment plaisant.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillai à l'heure habituelle et, ayant discuté quelques minutes avec les tableaux, je me retrouvai à nouveau dans la Grande Salle à 6h30, mais cette fois-ci, j'eu le bonheur d'y trouver Drago.

_ Bon Matin petit Lord !

Avec un petit sourire en coin, Drago me répondit sur le même ton :

_ Bon Matin My Lord ! Me permettrez-vous de finir mon devoir de Sortilèges ?

_Ah ah ! Voilà la raison d'une telle heure pour ton lever ! Je me demandais si tu étais malade !

_ On a eu Potions hier après-midi et, Astronomie le soir. J'ai préféré faire le devoir de Potions et une sieste que de me crever à faire en plus celui de Sortilèges et, de m'endormir en classe comme les Puffys. Toi, je vois que tu as eu le temps pour quelques lectures, en revanche.

_ Ouep, je ne savais même pas que je pourrais bientôt voter pour des lois. Et, je comprends mieux ton petit air condescendant envers tout le monde ! Mais pour tout te dire, vu toutes les charges que notre nom de famille nous fait porter, je préfère profiter allègrement de ma jeunesse et ne pas me faire d'ennemis si tôt ! Tu devrais peut-être y penser avant de continuer à tyranniser les Puffs ! Et ne ment pas ! Je t'ai vu jeter un sortilège à Longbottom hier !

_ Mais il est tellement maladroit ! C'est affligeant !

_ Et tu sais quel poids il aura au Magenmagot quand sa Grand-Mère lui cédera sa place ! Profites plutôt de ces années d'insouciance pour t'en faire un allié. Je l'apprécie, moi ! Quand on lui parle, on apprend plein de chose, surtout en Botanique ! C'est sa passion et, en Potions, ça compense largement sa maladresse !

_ Mouai, si tu le dis ...

_ Toi qui traine avec les deux gorilles, tu devrais savoir que chaque personne a un potentiel caché !

_ Bien, j'irai lui parler ! Tiens, c'est déjà le courrier ?! Tu me perturbes Harry !

_ Si c'est ça, puis-je t'emprunter ta Gazette ?

Je me mis donc à lire le journal sorcier, tout en dégustant quelques tartines. Avec lesquelles je m'étouffais rapidement en lisant la seconde page. On m'y voyait en gros plan, à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Dans l'article qui prenait toute la page, la seule information de vraie était ma répartition à Ravenclaw. Drago se pencha par-dessus mon épaule pour lire ce qui me rendait dans un tel état. A la fin de sa lecture, il éclata de rire :

_ Tu devrais t'y abonner, c'était comme ça durant toutes les vacances et, tous les ans, le 31 Octobre on a le droit à un magnifique article épiloguant sur ta vie. Tu as du voir les biographies qu'ils ont fait sur toi...

_ Ah... Peut-être devrais-je m'y abonner, comme ça, je saurais ce qu'on dit sur moi...

_ Regarde à la fin, il y a un petit coupon à envoyer avec une chouette et un accord pour Gringotts, si tu ne veux pas y passer ton argent de poche.

Après ça, il repartit dans son petit déj, et moi dans la lecture des nouvelles. En partant, je jetai un coup d'œil vers la Grande Table. Comme je le pensais, cet article n'arrangerait pas mes relations avec le Professeur Snape, comme me le démontrait son regard noir braqué sur moi, sa tasse de thé dans une main, la Gazette dans l'autre.

Heureusement que les cours de vol ne commenceraient que la semaine prochaine. Je pourrai alors réfléchir calmement ce midi à quoi faire contre ces maudits journalistes.

Les ennemis commençaient à se montrer, la devise des Potters était clair dans ma tête.

* * *

12/07/2013

Artemis Aréa


	10. La Volaille et son opinion

_**Titre: Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit...**_

_**Auteur:**_ Artémis Area

_**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, et je ne compte toucher aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit sur ce petit bout de mon cerveau malade ;p

_**Note de l'auteur: Elle est un peu longue aujourd'hui, mais la 1**__**ère**__** moitié est importante !**_

Je ne suis pas spécialement fière de ce chapitre, que je trouve un peu too much. Ça avance un peu vite, mais Harry aura d'autre préoccupation dans les semaines à venir donc...

Merci à Vilbbes, Titinesister, Gcomte86, SophiePieri, Mika77, Walexia et Blackmoony83 pour suivre l'histoire !

**PS :** Me relisant, je me suis rendue compte d'une incohérence dans le précédent chapitre, Harry ne découvre pas l'existence de son parrain à la bibliothèque, mais bien lors de l'ouverture du testament des Potters chez les Gobelins. Ça lui revient juste à l'esprit. Etant en prison, il ne peut pas grand-chose pour Harry, mais il veut seulement comprendre même si vu son indépendance, ce n'est pas important pour lui. Voilà ce que ça donne (avant qu'Harry aille en cuisine) :

_[Finalement, c'est dans le rayon sur Poudlard et ses élèves, que je trouvai le plus d'informations.  
Je me rappelai alors que j'avais un parrain, emprisonné pour avoir vendu mes parents à Voldemort. N'y connaissant pas grand-chose en parrainage, je décidais d'y revenir plus tard, après m'être documenté sur cette information et avoir digéré toutes les autres apprises en 2h de recherches. Je décidais aussi d'emprunter un livre sur le Quidditch et les poursuiveurs, mon père l'ayant été durant sa scolarité. Je ne me rendis compte qu'à ce moment-là que j'avais faim, que le repas était fini depuis 1h et, qu'il me restait seulement 1h avant le couvre-feu.]_

**PPS** : Vous pourrez trouver sur mon profil, un lien vers un fichier Excel pour visualiser plus clairement l'emploi du temps des Ravs :p Et je travaille à fond sur le dessin de couverture p (mais je suis pas super douée, alors faudra faire travailler son imagination :s)

**OOH** (Out Of History) certes, ça veut rien dire mais.

Je me suis enfin intéressée à mon compte Pottermore (il y a beaucoup d'extrait de livre, et d'explications venant directement de Mrs Rowling!). Donc, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je suis **ChouetteArmoise14823**, et à **Slytherin** ;p  
Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas choisir son pseudo

* * *

**Chap 9 **_: La conversation d'la volaille qui fait l'opinion_ (Oui j'aime Souchon et Voulzy !)

La journée passa lentement, surtout avec 2h d'Histoire !

Comme je m'y attendais, nous n'y apprenions rien de plus qu'énoncé dans le livre et, l'élocution du fantôme était soporifique. J'avais donc, au bout de 15min (c'est-on jamais), sorti mon cours de Potions, mon honneur étant en jeu.

Evidemment Hermione grogna pour la forme, mais elle aussi était atterrée au bout de 30min. Elle regarda donc mes notes de cours, le leur étant le lendemain matin.

En Botanique, grâce à Neville qui m'avait appris plein de petites astuces qui ne sont pas dans les livres, mon binôme avec Drago finit le premier. Lorsqu'il me demanda le comment du pourquoi, je lui expliquai qu'en sortant de DCFM, Neville et moi avions emprunté le même chemin jusqu'à la Bibliothèque, chemin qui m'incita à l'accompagner pour préparer le cours d'aujourd'hui. Les Puffs l'ayant eu le mardi matin.

Le midi, j'avais pu faire les devoirs de botanique puis, je m'étais penché sur le parrainage magique. Le temps de trouver des ouvrages intéressants, il était l'heure de se restaurer.

Le moment le plus intéressant fut le cours de Potions. Etant un cours seulement théorique (la potion de Lundi étant finie), Snape me questionna toutes les 5 minutes. Et il n'enleva aucun point à la classe, ayant répondu de la manière la plus complète à toutes ses questions. La fin du cours se passa donc plus cordialement.

J'en avais profité pour me mettre à côté de Neville, pour le remercier de son coup de main. Au final, je lui passé mes notes, le professeur dictant trop vite pour un élève aussi maladroit. Je lui prêtais un de mes crayons à billes noirs, qu'il accepta avec soulagement.

A la fin de l'heure d'Histoire, j'avais finis mes devoirs de Potions, tout comme Hermione. Je décidai de faire une petite sieste, comme Drago l'avait conseillé et, de garder la lecture pour après le repas.

Du coup, à 20h, j'étais installé dans la salle attenante à la classe d'Astronomie, fermée. Je me gardai 2h pour mes recherches personnelles, puis 30min pour survoler mon livre d'Astronomie, le connaissant par cœur.

Déjà, dans le Monde Moldu, que ce soit d'un point de vue religieux ou civil, le parrainage était important et engageant, mais dans le Monde Magique c'était élevé à un autre niveau !

Pour commencer, j'avais béni Ms Figg de m'avoir enseigné le principe du Serment Sorcier. Car pour devenir Parrain, il fallait jurer sur sa Magie, et par extension sa vie, de protéger et assumer pleinement la charge du filleul. Les enfants du Monde Magique étaient sacrés, étant issu d'une très petite communauté. On ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en perdre en les battant ou en les négligeant. La Magie pouvait se retourner contre l'enfant pour le sortir de l'enfer qu'il vivait. Peut-être était-ce ma rage de vivre, et ma pleine communion avec ma Magie qui avaient empêché le phénomène de se produire avec moi. Sinon, c'est que les sorciers étaient beaucoup plus imaginatifs que les moldus.

Cependant, de ce que m'avait expliqué Ms Figg, ça n'empêchait pas certains parents d'être très durs psychologiquement avec leurs enfants. Surtout dans les vieilles familles ayant des responsabilités au sein de la Communauté. Comme les Malfoys, les Blacks, les Longbottoms ou les Potters.

Je m'étais renseigné sur mon passé et mon statut de sauveur, mais il était difficile de trouver des informations fiables, ne se contredisant pas et, sur les procès de l'époque.

Je décidais alors de suivre les conseils de Flitwick, et de contacter des personnes ayant connus mes parents. Hagrid était trop proche de Dumbledore pour une telle chose. Rusard n'avait pas vraiment l'air de m'apprécier, comme s'il se méfiait, il faudra donc d'abord gagner sa confiance.

Me rester les personnes du testament. Mrs Tonks étant avocate d'après les Gobelins, elle devrait pouvoir me renseigner, mais je ne connaissais pas son opinion sur ma garde, après tout elle devait connaître le statut juridique du testament de mes parents. Je décidais donc de contacter Mr Lupin, même s'il avait disparu du Monde Magique, peut-être pourra-t-il m'éclairer sur le passé ? D'un autre côté, s'il est vraiment un loup garou, de ce que j'en avais lu, son instinct de meute avait dû en prendre un coup avec la mort de 3 des siens, l'emprisonnement d'un autre et moi, caché de ses sens avec une très certaine menace s'il m'approchait. L'avertissement que Ms Figg avait reçu, maintenant que j'en savais plus, me restant bien ancré dans la mémoire. C'était le seul qui me paraissait le plus loin de toute cette conspiration autour de ma garde.

Je passai ensuite 45min à tourner et retourner ma lettre, essayant d'être clair et concis, tout en sous entendant que j'aimais beaucoup la forêt et les bêtes à fourrure, au milieu d'une liste d'informations sur moi toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres. J'avais besoin de ce contact et, j'étais certain qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal.

Le lendemain, après un petit déjeuner matinal, j'allai visiter la volière, demandant à Hedwige de me rejoindre dans le parc, pour jouet un peu durant l'heure qu'il me restait avant les cours. Après une demi-heure de jeu de dressage appris chez Arabella, elle m'accompagna dans une petite ballade pour se rapprocher des barrières protectrices. Je ne voulais pas que quiconque puisse lire mon courrier, une vie en dépendait.

Les trois semaines suivantes furent un gouffre de stresse mêlé d'excitation en attendant sa réponse.

* * *

Entre temps, j'avais pu donner une lettre à Hermione, à poster par voie Moldue par ses parents. Je ne voulais pas qu'on doute de l'implication de Ms Figg et, quand on a d'un côté une adresse et de l'autre une connaissance moldue, autant en profiter !

L'une des chouettes d'Arabella, Ferdinand, me renvoya sa réponse, attendant la mienne jusqu'au lendemain dans la volière. Personne à la table des professeurs n'avait eu l'air d'y prêter attention mais je m'en méfiais et avais déjà prévue une petite histoire. L'attachement dont Ferdinand faisait preuve envers moi en était d'ailleurs un des éléments clés !

Pour me déstresser un peu, je m'étais découvert un don et une passion pour le vol en balai. Le premier cours fut épique, mais je pus éviter une fracture (ou pire) à Neville, mais pas une foulure du poignet. Tomber de 15m, même dans le Monde Magique ne laisse pas sans dommage. Pour ma réactivité et mon aisance en vol, Mrs Bibine me proposa à la fin du cours le poste d'arbitre assistant, en attendant les sélections dans l'équipe des Ravs l'année prochaine. Après une semaine d'attente, j'acceptai, y trouvant un bon moyen d'accéder aux balais de l'école. J'avais le droit de voler tant qu'il y avait une équipe qui s'entrainait. Ce qui arrivait souvent, les sélections s'étant passées durant le premier weekend end.

Evidemment, Drago était jaloux et le montrait en étant encore plus vaniteux qu'habituellement. Hermione s'inquiétait de la dangerosité de l'opération, et Ron... Bizarrement, il évitait de rester seul avec moi et, quand c'était le cas, il était clairement mal à l'aise. Pourtant, je savais qu'il appréciait nos discussions sur le Quidditch ou nos parties d'échec version sorciers. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait aussi un problème avec Percy, même s'il fallait creuser sous le masque du Parfait Petit Préfet. Les jumeaux (d'où venait le surnom) étaient quant à eux parfaitement naturels. Même si les semaines passant, les quolibets envers l'équipe professorale étaient de plus en plus méchants.

Un matin, après la réception du courrier, je compris enfin le problème.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que, tous les matins sans exception, tous les enfants Weasleys recevaient du courrier. Cela aurait pu passer inaperçu si les jumeaux, à le troisième lettre, ne s'était pas levé pour déchirer et brûler la lettre de manière synchrone. Tout ça en regardant fixement la table des professeurs, notamment Dumbledore et McGonagall. Etrangement, les autres directeurs de maisons semblaient s'en amuser (même Snape sous son masque d'indifférence !). L'autorité Poudlardienne cependant affichaient des expressions neutres, qui au fil des jours s'obscurciraient.

Au 4ème feu de joie, je décidai de m'isoler avec Ron et, de lui faire cracher le morceau. Le regard que me lançait Percy à chaque lettre me mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Le vendredi après-midi, à la sortie du repas, je prétextai le devoir d'Astronomie pour l'attirer vers une salle de classe désertée. Nous y étions déjà venus avec Hermione, profitant de mon globe terrestre pour compléter nos cartes étoilées.

Une fois fini le devoir, pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires, je fermais la porte d'un coup de baguette. Voyant la lumière du sort, il se tourna vers moi, interrogatif.

_ Ecoute Ron. Je sais qu'il y a un mal à l'aise avec ta famille et les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall. Pour moi, comme tu as pu le remarquer avec Drago, je ne juge pas les enfants sur la tête des parents. Tu es mon ami, pas tes parents. Si je dois m'éloigner de toi, ce sera pour ce que tu as fait, toi, pas eux. Alors, explique-moi, que je puisse t'aider peut-être.

Ron avait rougit tout au long du discours. A la fin, il se dirigea vers les fenêtres, se calant sur une table. Il mit du temps à parler, mais il finit par le faire en contemplant le paysage. Sa voix était rêveuse quand il commença, mais elle se fit rapidement plus froide.

_ Quand j'étais petit, mes parents me racontaient comment la guerre s'était enfin finie, avant qu'elle ne prenne plus que mes deux oncles maternels. Ma grand-mère gardait mes frères ainés et, entre chaque grossesse, ma mère partait sur le front et mon père tenait son poste au Ministère. Quand on leur annonça la Grande Nouvelle... A chaque fois qu'ils en parlent, il y a dans leur voix la joie pour la paix retrouvée, la peine pour les morts et l'angoisse que ça puisse un jour recommencer. A côté, il y avait l'histoire du Héros, de notre Sauveur à tous. Mes parents m'ont toujours dit que tes parents étaient les plus braves, les plus courageux... les plus Gryffindor qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Le petit garçon qu'ils avaient rencontré était déjà très vif, et, à ce qu'il parait, nous aimions jouer ensemble. Puis tu devins un Héros.

Souvent, je me suis demandé pourquoi toi, et pas moi. On avait le même âge après tout. Tous les ans, les journaux ajoutaient de nouveaux exploits à ton palmarès. Et je m'imaginais à ta place. Puis je t'ai rencontré dans le train et, tu étais... banal, comme le commun des mortels. Tes vêtements étaient neufs, mais pas brillant, comme ceux de Malfoy ! A la répartition, je ne comprenais plus. Puis tu m'as souri et, tu as applaudit comme les autres pour ma répartition. Tu étais comme les autres finalement. Alors je m'y suis habitué, dans ma tête j'ai séparé le Héros de mon enfance et toi, le Ravs qui m'avait accepté comme un ami malgré ma stupidité. Mais nos parents et, tous ces adultes à la noix, ne veulent pas te voir comme nous. Ils ne peuvent pas l'accepter. Le Choixpeau ne sait jamais trompé. Et il est bien connu qu'il faut toujours une exception à la règle non ? Et une exception tu l'es, toi le premier à avoir survécu au Sortilège de La Mort ! Alors tu dois être, encore une fois, l'exception. Mais dans ce cas, comment te faire aller dans ta vraie maison, celle des Gryffindors ?

On leur a servi la solution sur un plateau d'Argent. Au début, on nous a félicités pour avoir su nous faire une place auprès de toi, peut-être que la gloire du Survivant rejaillirait un peu sur la famille Weasley. Ensuite, on a commencé à nous reprocher de te laisser trainer avec des Slytherins, et pire ! Des fils de DeathEaters comme Malfoy ! Quand je leur ai répondu que Drago était aussi ami avec Hermione, née de moldue, et ce que tu m'avais dit sur notre jeune âge. Tout ce que j'avais pu observer du comportement de Malfoy, les différences entre lui et ce que me racontait mon père sur le sien...

Le weekend dernier, McGo nous a fait convoquer dans son bureau. Il y avait aussi nos parents. Et ma mère n'était pas contente du tout... Les jumeaux pensé qu'ils venaient pour une bêtise, comme les deux dernières années, mais... On s'est retrouvé dans un véritable tribunal ! On ne reconnaissait pas nos parents. Enfin ma mère plutôt, mon père était juste silencieux et regardait seulement Percy, une expression déçut sur le visage. A la fin, on nous a clairement fait comprendre de ne pas approcher les Slytherins, qu'ils étaient très bons acteurs pour se faire passer pour des petits moutons et, que nous mettions notre famille en danger. McGo a continué en nous demandant de te surveiller. Que tu devais revenir chez les Gryffins, là où était ta place, et que c'était notre devoir de te sauver des ombres qui t'entourent.

On est parti à la suite de Percy, avec seulement un hochement de tête, alors que ma famille est très tactile. On s'est réuni dans la chambre de Percy et, il nous a expliqué quelques petites choses. A la suite de la mort de ses frères, ma mère a été totalement endoctrinée par Dumbledore, comme McGo. Ce qu'il dit est profession de foi pour elles ! Il venait d'ailleurs souvent manger à la maison avant. Mon père y a souvent mis le holà, prétextant sa fatigue à la fin de sa semaine de taf. Mais ça pourrait être dangereux de se mettre à dos quelqu'un comme Dumbledore. Et puis, lui-même le reconnait, il a souvent pris les bonnes décisions pour le peuple. Mais de là à vouloir te manipuler comme ça ! En trois semaines on s'est tous rendu compte que tu es un pur Ravenclaw, que tu n'aurais pas ta place parmi nous. Entre l'intelligence, ta curiosité et ton acharnement au travail. Et même tes petites fantaisies, comme ta fascination pour la cuisine sorcière ou nos bêtes mythiques. T'es un excentrique mon pote ! Un pur Ravenclaw !

Alors, dans nos rapports, on répond à côté. On fait comme si on recevait des vraies lettres des parents, comme s'ils s'intéressaient encore à nous parce qu'on est leur enfant et pas parce qu'on est ami avec La Personnalité de Poudlard. Mais depuis Mardi, on a bien compris que notre mère n'accepte pas ce manque d'implication. C'est pour ça que les jumeaux brûlent leurs lettres. Celle d'aujourd'hui était horrible !

Heureusement, le soir, Papa nous envoie un hibou dans la chambre de Percy pour nous soutenir, et nous aider à répondre à Maman, mais c'est pas facile.

Je ne te dis pas tout ça pour que tu changes Harry, tu es mon ami comme tu es. Juste, bon et drôle, alors fais attention à toi. Dumbledore n'est pas forcément aussi sympa que je l'avais cru quand j'étais petit. Ces putains de bonbons aux citrons sont aussi acides que lui !

Sur la fin, je pouvais sentir la rage et la détresse de mon ami. Alors je sortis des chocogrenouilles de mon sac, et lui en donnai une en m'appuyant contre son épaule. J'avais encore un peu de mal avec les contacts humains, malgré Arabella et sa main dans mes cheveux. Le paysage était magnifique d'ici et, ça m'aidait à vouloir rester ici, le premier endroit où je m'étais vraiment senti à ma place. Ça m'aider à penser à tout ça de manière rationnelle, à calmer ma colère contre ces pauvres dindes qui se croyaient tout permis.

_ Ron, est ce que tu pourrais demander à ton père s'il connait une certaine Andromeda Tonks ? Je ne sais pas bien de quel côté elle serait, mais elle est avocate et elle était digne de confiance pour mes parents. Non, me demandes pas comment je sais tout ça. Je peux pas te le dire, et je ne devrais même pas savoir ça alors... Mais je pense qu'elle pourrait nous aider. Et désolé pour... pour tout ce truc avec ta mère et tout. Si je peux aider, n'hésites pas surtout ! Je pourrais peut-être aussi vous aider à répondre à votre mère ! Si on leur prouve que je suis un Ravenclaw pur souche, peut-être qu'ils abandonneront ! Surtout si je traine quand même avec des enfants de la lumière !

_ Ouai, c'est pas bête ! T'as qu'à nous rejoindre ce soir, on ferait une pyjama-party dans la chambre de Percy, vu que demain c'est Samedi et que les jumeaux ont entrainement de Quidditch qu'en milieu d'aprèm !

La soirée fut très agréable, et avec la copie du parfait Ravenclaw, nous préparâmes plusieurs petites lettres plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

La tension entre les enfants Weasley et moi s'était enfin apaisée, et je pus, à travers de nombreuses lettres, faire la connaissances des deux ainés et du père. C'était plaisant de voir les interactions d'une famille nombreuse et à peu près normale.

* * *

Une semaine après la Weasley-Party, un soir, je découvris Hedwige m'attendant sur le rebord de la fenêtre au-dessus de mon bureau. Les autres étaient encore en train de manger, j'étais donc seul. J'avais bien dressé Hedwige, ce qui était plutôt facile vu son intelligence ! Je remplis sa coupelle d'un petit_ Aguamenti_, et lui sortis quelques MiamHiboux.

Je m'installais avec mon livre de chevet du moment, sur les lois magiques, derrière mes baldaquins que j'insonorisai et les rendis infranchissable. Seule Hedwige pourrait passer par le toit que j'avais rendu perméable à se présence. Elle m'était d'un grand réconfort lorsque les cauchemars me réveillaient avant l'aurore.

Les autres ayant l'habitude de me voir me mettre au lit de bonheur, surtout avec des livres plus étranges les uns que les autres, je ne m'inquiétais pas d'eux mais de leur curiosité. J'en avais déjà surpris un fouiller dans mes vêtements et renifler mon écharpe ! Perturbant !

La lettre était bien de Mr Lupin, _Rémus_, et elle expliquait déjà quelques petites choses :

_Bonjour Harry !_

_Je n'aurais jamais espéré qu'un jour tu m'écrirais de toi-même !_

_Ça me fait tellement plaisir !_

_Je suis désolé pour l'attente, je suis actuellement en Afrique Centrale, dans la réserve Aouk-Aoukale. Ici j'apprends à travailler les fourures et à en faire de jolies choses, plutôt qu'un simple tas de poils !_

_Ne contacte pas trop Andromeda. Son mari a évolué au Ministère de la Justice grâce à Dumbledore, il est né-moldu, et donc il lui en est grandement reconnaissant. Leur fille, de ce que j'en sais, est plutôt autonome, mais elle est apprentie Auror sous la Direction d'Alastor Maugrey, un des seconds de Dumbledore. Andromeda est quelqu'un de bien, elle a beaucoup soutenue Sirius et tes parents, mais elle a tout quitté pour son mari, et lui est donc très attachée et très soumise._

_Ça fait 4 ans que je ne l'ai pas vue, alors peut-être qu'elle aura changé, mais fait très attention à ce que tu peux lui écrire. Si possible, rencontres-là en personne, ce sera moins risqué !_

_Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois à Ravenclaw ! Tes parents étaient certes des Gryffindors, mais la seule chose qui les avait empêchés d'aller à Ravenclaw était leur tempérament fonceur, très impulsif, autant l'un que l'autre ! Ils étaient très intelligents, même s'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes priorités ! De ce que Lily avait pu nous raconter, c'est presque étonnant que tu ne sois pas allé à Serpentard, mais comme tu auras pu le constater, tu es bien le fils de tes parents :D_

_Cela fait 9ans que je voyage de meute en meute pour obtenir enfin un statut juridique anglais convenable. A l'heure actuelle, je n'ai aucun poids juridique pour t'aider toi ou Sirius. Mais je peux déjà te donner pleins de petits trucs ! Et je jure qu'un jour je serai à tes côtés dans la vie !_

_Dans la prochaine lettre, tu auras un petit cadeau qui nous permettra de communiquer plus facilement ! Malheureusement, il est long à fabriquer._

_Et oui, j'ai bataillé pendant 1an pour avoir ta garde ou pour que Sirius ait un procès. Je peux donc te confirmer qu'il y a beaucoup plus derrière tout ça que ce qu'on pourrait croire ! Fais bien attention à tout ce que tu peux dire, écrire ou même penser ! Apprend le plus rapidement possible les sorts de confidentialité et l'art de la magie de l'esprit !_

_Au dos de ce parchemin, tu pourras trouver quelques ouvrages que je sais être dans la bibliothèque. Nous avons aussi un ami dans l'école. Un ami de ta mère qui a juré sur sa magie de t'aider quoi qu'il lui en coute ! Si tu as fait quelques recherches dans les albums sur les élèves de Poudlard, tu auras compris que je parle de Severus Snape. Sous toute cette couche de sarcasmes et remarques acerbes, il y a quelqu'un de très loyal et droit. Tu peux lui faire confiance, même vis-à-vis de Dumbledore. Il n'est l'homme de personne, et sa propre main._

_C'est lui qui m'envoie des potions spécialisées pour mes fourrures, malgré l'éloignement que m'a imposé Dumbledore !_

_Racontes moi un peu comment se passe ta vie à Poudlard ! Avec ton cadeau, je t'enverrai quelques anecdotes du temps où avec ton père, les Maraudeurs régnaient sur Poudlard ! Penses à appliquer quelques sorts sur ta Chouette avant qu'elle ne meure d'épuisant ! Elle est vraiment magnifique et intelligente ! C'est un très bon achat !_

_Prend soin de toi et sois le plus fort !_

_Et quoique l'on puisse t'en dire,_

_Je t'aime mon petit neveu !_

_Rémus_

Le cœur lourd, j'enchantais la lettre pour qu'elle reste confidentielle, et la placer dans mon coffre bardé de protection.

Un sentiment tout chaud était logé dans ma poitrine, mais un autre aussi froid que la glace me rongeait le cerveau. Comment ces ânes bâtés avaient-ils pu m'enlever une des seules personnes qui m'aimait et me parlait de mes parents un peu plus que de leur physique !

Tout cela devait avoir une explication qui ne me plairait pas, mais j'en aurais besoin pour avancer et me préparer. Après tout, même les parents de Ron et les gobelins pensaient que Voldemort reviendrait un jour ou l'autre. Et il me faudra alors être prêt !

* * *

Artemis Area

16/07/2013


End file.
